


Remedy

by UntoldHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldHarmony/pseuds/UntoldHarmony
Summary: After a raid gone awry, Auror Harry Potter was sent to St. Mungo's bloodied and bruised and seriously injured. Enter Healer Hermione Granger. (post-Hogwarts, AU)





	1. One

**Author's Note** : Another idea that demanded to be written down. This is going to be a medical/cop drama with a lot less drama, a lot more romance, and our favourite Harry Potter cast, of course! No angst this time, just romance with a sprinkle of action. This will be short and no more than ten chapters long. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

_Steal me all the way from myself  
_ _Won't you heal me?_

\- Lady Gaga, Heal Me

* * *

**One**

The emergency wing of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was a fright of activity. It was a Saturday evening and it seemed like all witches and wizards in the Greater London Area and beyond was involved in one mishap or another. Healer Luna Lovegood was making her rounds seeing to the patients which passed through the doors of St. Mungo's. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore robes of white protected by all sorts of repellent charms imaginable. Her shift had started not two hours ago and already she had un-splinched more bodies than she could count with both hands and administered vials of Skelegro to a group of teen wizards who decided to try stunts on their brooms. She knew that Firewhiskey was probably to blame for many of these accidents. There was always more patients on the weekends since witches and wizards tend to let loose when there was no workday hanging over their heads. She disliked being assigned the emergency ward shift on weekends but knew that every healer at St. Mungo's, regardless of seniority, fall on the roster. It just so happened that this weekend was her weekend so she would have to suck it up. At least Healer Robarts was there to back her up.

She carefully navigated past floating bodies in stretchers being transported to beds by mediwitches. She rounded one corner and passed through a partition to check on an elderly witch she treated earlier that evening. Mrs. Fox was sat on her bed reading tarot cards. Carol Fox, a witch who was in her prime at eighty years old, was brought to St. Mungo's by her great grandson since she had fractured her hip when she fell down while chasing her younger great grandchildren. She was playing the part of babysitter that evening since her granddaughter and her husband went on a much needed date away from their offspring. Mrs. Fox was in so much pain when she was brought to St. Mungo's by the scared sixteen year old boy. Luna quickly attended to the woman after getting the diagnosis from the mediwizard and prescribed a dose of Skelegro to repair the broken bone. Since she was older, Luna instructed Mrs. Fox to remain at St. Mungo's overnight so they could monitor the repair of her hip.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Fox?" Luna asked, her voice bright and cheerful. She came to the woman's bedside and fluffed her pillow. "What do the stars say for tonight?"

Mrs. Fox grabbed a tarot card and waved it in the air. Luna glimpsed that it was the Fire card as Mrs. Fox answered her. "I'm okay, Healer Lovegood. But your night is far, far from over," the woman replied.

Luna frowned. "Why's that, Mrs. Fox?"

Before the woman could answer, Luna's communication device beeped in urgency. She quickly withdrew it from the pocket of her robe and groaned. The device, similar to that of a two-way mirror but could display words as well instead of just faces, was flashing and vibrating. All the healers and medics had a mirror whilst on duty. The dispatchers of St. Mungo's controlled the flow of mass communication through these mirrors and Luna saw as the other medics in the emergency ward looked at their own devices.

The lens of the mirror was flashing bright orange and bolded text kept scrolling through the surface on repeat.

"CODE ORANGE. AUROR RAID. MULTIPLE INJURIES. TEN MINS. CODE ORANGE."

"Bugger," Luna whispered before running to the huddle of healers and medics already grouping at the entrance of the emergency ward. This was going to be a  _long_  night.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger was trying  _very_  hard to pay attention to her date that evening. It was a blind date and the man she was set up with was Samuel Knox. He was handsome and accomplished since he owned a business supplying apothecaries in the wizarding world with ingredients for potions and serums. He was also incredibly boring, since all Samuel ( _never_ Sam) liked to talk about was himself.

Pity, really. Hermione dressed especially nice for this occasion since Gabrielle insisted that Samuel was  _perfect_ for her. She wore her favourite midnight blue cocktail dress which flared at the waist, black tights, and her new black heeled boots. She was hoping the date would go much better, but even Samuel's good looks couldn't salvage it. He was classically handsome with aristocratic features. He had auburn hair which was combed neatly atop his head, not one strand was misplaced. He had clear blue eyes, an elegant nose, and lips which looked to be quite kissable. He was dressed in a fine three piece suit of deep navy blue and he insisted on taking her to the most expensive restaurant the city had to offer.

He was also as dull as watching paint dry. Hermione had spent the past hour politely smiling and nodding as Samuel regaled her with stories of how he's  _quite_  the catch yet wasn't currently dating anybody since mummy didn't approve of any of his previous  _birds_  (his words, not hers). However, Hermione was quite a fine candidate wasn't she? Already he had made plans for her to meet his  _parents_.

"You said you were from Paris? What made you move to ye olde England?" Samuel asked. This was the first question he asked her about  _herself_  and Hermione immediately perked up.

"Oh, yes. My family was actually from London, but we moved to Paris when I was younger. I went to Beauxbatons with Gabrielle and Fleur. The Delacours are like sisters to me. I followed Fleur to L'Académie after Beauxbatons and specialized in surgical healing techniques and dabbled in other disciplines," she said. Samuel seemed to be intrigued so she continued. "I worked at L'Hôpital Saint-Dominic in Paris as a healer, until Fleur alerted me that Chief Healer Doyle was retiring from St. Mungo's and she thought I would be perfect for the job. I interviewed, got hired, and now here I am."

"How very interesting!" Samuel exclaimed. "I didn't know you were at St. Dominic's. My company supplies them with ingredients for potions, and Father is a huge benefactor. He has a soft spot for Paris, my dad, and really all of France. We had a holiday home in Cannes and would go there every summer. Oh it was amazing. My older brother and I took riding lessons. You might have heard of him? Matthew Knox of the Wizengamot. He's a silent partner of my business, but  _I_  do all of the work. Did I mention that we've recently expanded to Hong Kong and…"

Hermione had to resist rolling her eyes as Samuel talked about himself once again.

A beeping came from her purse and Hermione excused herself. She quickly retrieved the mirror and opened it expectantly. As the Chief Healer, Hermione carried the device night and day and asked her staff to alert her of any major emergencies. The words scrolling through the mirror's surface definitely counted as one. Quickly she stuffed the mirror back into her purse and interrupted Samuel's tale about his latest acquisition of a smaller potions business.

"Listen, Sam -"

"Samuel," he interrupted.

"Right, Samuel," Hermione said. "I'm really sorry, but I need to go. There's an emergency I need to see through." She explained. She stood from her seat and hurriedly put on her coat. "It was a lovely dinner, thank you." The food was great. The company? Not so much.

As she was turning to leave, Samuel grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. "It was my pleasure, Hermione," he said huskily after he pulled away. "I'll be sure to call you since I already can't wait to see you again. You look  _wonderful_  tonight. Blue is your colour." And Sam - sorry,  _Samuel_  - actually gave her a sly grin.

Hermione took a step back when he finally let go of her. "R-right," she stammered. "Goodbye, Sam," she said, and hurried off to the exit of the restaurant.

There was no time for her to head back to her flat to change, so she would have to make do with what she was wearing tonight at the hospital. Thank god she was wearing boots. She hastened just a little bit as she recalled the message on the mirror. Auror raid. Her dear friend and whom she considered to be her brother-in-law Bill Weasley was working tonight. She knew this from Fleur, and she also knew that Fleur, as the Potionmaster at St. Mungo's, would be alerted of the call. Hermione quickly found a dark spot in an alley to apparate. She needed to be there and see to it that they lost no one tonight. She had to make sure Bill was okay, for herself, for Fleur, and for her goddaughter Victoire.

There was a loud pop and then she was gone.

* * *

Hermione appeared at the apparition point of St. Mungo's emergency ward and immediately started relaying orders. She assembled the hospital medics in pairs by the apparition point and large fireplace to immediately assist anyone who came through, Auror or not. She tasked two mediwizards to grab vials of potions from their storage in the hospital's secure location so there would be no shortage at the emergency ward. She told her healers to be quick but wise when triaging the wounded. If the wounds could be easily fixed, then fix them immediately. If they were serious, send for her at once. If she wasn't available, then they were to use their best judgment on administering complicated treatments. If the injuries were dire… then move on and tend to someone who  _could_  be helped. Everyone waited with bated breath for an apparition pop or signs of floo activity. Every wand was at the ready, and every spell and potion would count in the coming hours.

Hermione joined her healers behind the line of medics. She saw that Fleur was already there in her white robe looking expectantly at the fireplace. The part-Veela's face was tight with tension, and her beautiful blue eyes were filled with so much worry. Hermione walked to stand next to her and used one arm to hug her.

" _Allez-vous bien?_ " Hermione asked in a whisper. 'Will you be alright?'

" _Je devrai être_ ," Fleur replied. 'I will have to be.'

Luna walked to their huddle and gave Fleur a squeeze as well. She turned to Hermione and presented her friend and her boss a robe to put over her attire. "You are a saint, Luna," Hermione said and slipped the robe over her dress. Luna simply smiled her serene smile and waited patiently for the chaos to arrive.

The three women have grown closer since Hermione started working at St. Mungo's six months ago. Her and Fleur were already like sisters, but Hermione and Luna took no time in becoming great friends. After she started at St. Mungo's, Hermione quickly realized that Fleur was protective of the younger woman. Luna was different in that she had some odd quirks, Fleur explained,  _and_  she was soft spoken so some of the medics and healers looked down on her. But as Hermione got to know Luna, she saw what Fleur saw in her. Luna was smart as a whip  _and_  she was kind. Those two things were what mattered to Hermione as Luna's boss and as Luna's friend. She was a brilliant healer through and through.

Lavender Weasley née Brown joined the group of women. She, too, gave Fleur a squeeze before turning her attention to the fireplace. She was the Deputy Chief of the Medics, was Fleur's sister-in-law by way of Ron Weasley,  _and_  was four months pregnant with their second child. She gave Hermione and Luna a nod of her head in greeting.

"Do we have any numbers, Lav?" Hermione asked.

The mediwitch bit her lip. "No official numbers yet, but I heard from Ron. He was aware of the raid and told me what happened. There was an ambush…" She said, and Fleur took in a sharp breath.

"What happened?" The part-Veela asked. "Is Bill alright?"

Lavender sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Fleur, but I don't know. Ron only told me that the Aurors had planned a raid tonight in some building. They were ambushed and… and then there was an explosion and the building collapsed on them. That's why there's a lot of injuries, not only Aurors but some civilians in the building as well. Ron will be here soon..."

Before she could explain any further, the first signs of the injured appeared at the apparition point with a loud bang. A field medic had side-along apparated a wizard with what looked to be a broken leg as well as cuts and bruises on his face and arms. He was also covered in dust. They were immediately assisted by Healer Li. Another bang and another mediwitch appeared with her charge. This one was a young woman laid on a levitating stretcher, the whole right side of her body bloodied and she too was grey with dust and cement. A pair of mediwitches and another healer tended to the patient. For the next minute, multiple pops were heard at the entrance of the emergency ward as the field medics delivered their charges to the hospital. Hermione watched the hospital medics and her healers work an assembly line to triage the sick and give them proper care.

She counted seven civilians so far with varying degrees of injury although most looked to not be critical. She knew they were civilians since they didn't  _look_  like Aurors… and because she saw no familiar faces in them. The injuries she had seen so far  _weren't_  from spell fights either. Those injuries tended to be bloodier and more gruesome.

Where were the Aurors?

Hermione received her answer. A loud bang of an incoming apparition reached Hermione's ears amidst all of the noise and chaos around her. Bill Weasley appeared with a gash on his forehead and supporting another Auror upright who had a horrifying tree stump for his right leg. Both men were dirty with dust in their hair and on their skin. No doubt the cause of a Transfiguration spell, Hermione thought as she looked at the stump. Fleur took in a sharp breath of relief at the sight of her husband before rushing to Bill's side to assist the pair. Another pop and Neville Longbottom appeared. Hermione had briefly met the Auror at a party and was glad to see he was okay. In fact, Neville looked to be unscathed except for the dust and was helping a field medic move another Auror whose left arm was charred up to her elbow. Hermione grimaced at the sight. That one would need a lot of charm work to fix. Luna left Hermione's side and went to assist the group.

BANG!

Hermione saw a small group appear this time. There was an Auror with blonde hair and cuts on his skin. He immediately started yelling for help. Behind him were two mediwizards who was levitating a stretcher in between them. Hermione quickly ran to the group to see the problem.

She turned her eyes to the blonde wizard first. She passed a quick look over him and saw that he was relatively unharmed. His arm looked to be bleeding from a wound, but since he was moving it around frantically it mustn't have hurt much. He had a few cuts on his skin and some bruising by his left eye but she could tend to him later. Besides, he was standing up and making quite a racket so he must be okay.

"Healer!" He called to her, grey eyes frantic. "Healer! You need to help my partner!" He exclaimed.

At this point, two mediwizards sidestepped the man and brought the levitating stretcher in front of her to see. Hermione looked at the person on the cot. The man was unconscious, his raven black hair such a contrast against his pale pallor. He had cuts on his face and on exposed skin such as his hands and one arm from a torn sleeve. What Hermione zoomed in on immediately was the piece of metal bar, almost as long as her forearm, protruding grotesquely from his side.

"What happened here?" She asked the field medics and quickly grabbed her wand to cast her own diagnosis spell over the wizard.

Mediwizard Gabriel Sanchez answered her question promptly. "Cuts and bruising on the skin. Mild concussion. He has at least one broken rib, and as you can see this bar got him good, too. We didn't want to pull it out… didn't know  _how_  to be honest."

Hermione breathed. "No, it's good you didn't pull this out. He would have bled to death," she told the medics. She turned her attention to the other wizard who was looking at her so intently. "You said you were his partner? Was he hit with any curses or spells? I need to know  _exactly_  what happened before I work on him."

The blonde shook his head. "No,  _no_. No curses or spells, he's too fast for that. This happened when the fucking building exploded and took us all by surprise," he said angrily.

Hermione gave a sharp nod. "Okay, then. Medics, please take him to Operating Room A," Mediwizard Sanchez and his partner nodded their heads and levitated the stretcher carefully across the pandemonium of the emergency ward.

Hermione turned to follow them, but her hand was grabbed by the Auror. He looked at her intently, grey eyes filled with so much anger yet also pleading. "You  _need_  to help him," he said earnestly.

Hermione only nodded her head. "I will do my best, sir," she said. And then Hermione turned on her heels and raced after the man who needed her help.

* * *

The operating ward of St. Mungo's was eerily quiet. The vast waiting area with plush chairs where friends and family members were  _supposed_  to wait was almost empty. Instead, loved ones of one particular patient were huddled around a glass wall further inside the operating ward looking at the proceedings in one of its rooms. This privilege wasn't extended to all patients, of course. The one-way glass wall was more for fellow healers to look and observe as another healer fixes up their patient. It was used for learning opportunities and for the hospital director (one Honourable Sir McAllister the Third) to impress important visitors with the ground-breaking techniques his staff was using. But this circumstance was different, since the patient under the wand was a very important person even though the person with the wand didn't currently know it. It took but a single mirror call from the patient's superior to allow the hospital staff and operating ward guards to let the patient's family and friends observe. It was hard to refuse the Minister of Magic.

Ron Weasley stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his face grim. His blue eyes were strained on the glass as he watched what was happening across the partition. The witch with the wavy brown hair whom he knew to be Chief Healer Hermione Granger was currently working on removing that god awful rod from the side of his best friend. She said something to one of the mediwizards who nodded and raised his wand in preparation.

Footsteps to his right momentarily drew him from the scene and he saw his other best friend walking towards him. The blonde wizard had a torn shirt sleeve and Ron peeked stitches holding close a wound on his arm. The cuts on his face were cleaned and the bruise on his eye was already healing nicely, no doubt due to an administered potion. Draco Malfoy stood next to him and he, too, brought his gaze to beyond the glass.

"You look like you got run over by a hippogriff, Malfoy," Ron said in greeting. Gently the two men clasped hands and gave each other hugs.

"Not as bad as Scarhead," Draco said in reply. He tilted his head towards the glass. "What are they doing now?"

As if to answer his question, the healer raised her hand. They watched, transfixed, as she intricately waved her hand in a complex pattern and murmured a spell. Slowly, carefully, the metal rod started its exit from their best friend's body. They saw her say something to the mediwizard who then moved his wand in another spell. Meanwhile, another mediwizard administered a potion through a syringe straight into the patient's veins. The unconscious man had a bubble over his mouth helping him breathe as he was being tended to. The two men watched as the healer and her medics worked together to extract the foreign object. They couldn't help but wince at the bloody sight.

Ron heard more footsteps walking down the hallway. He turned his gaze to his right to see his beautiful wife walking towards him. She approached the two men and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"I'm just checking in before I go back to my rounds, it's still a nightmare out there," Lavender said. Ron gave her a one-armed hug and drew her carefully to his side. "How are you doing, Draco?"

"I'm alright," he said, but his eyes were worried for his friend and partner. "Will  _he_  be okay, Lavender?"

Lavender squeezed his good arm. "Hermione is the most brilliant healer I know, Draco. Harry's in the most capable hands now."

* * *

Inside the operating room, Hermione thought for a moment on the best way to proceed. It took some time, but the bloody metal rod had now been extracted and resting on a long dish. They had to remove it carefully as to avoid damaging any of his other internal organs. She had to quickly and carefully patch up the wound as the bar was removed. It was necessary to keep the patient from bleeding to death. Only stitches to the patient's side indicated that the bar was ever there.

The battle was far from over, however, since the wizard also had three broken ribs. The scan of his body also showed that he had a punctured lung because of them. The magically captured photograph of the patient's chest hung against the wall of the operating room and a large black spot was visible when his left lung should have filled it completely. But first, the ribs would need to be repaired.

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked one of the medics.

"Blood pressure is good, blood-replenishing potion fully absorbed," Mediwizard Paxton immediately answered.

"Alright, that's good. We're going to work on the ribs now. Skelegro?"

"Ready," Mediwizard Dayes responded.

Hermione saw that a vial of Skelegro had been emptied into a shallow dish.

"Screen," she commanded.

Mediwizard Dayes nodded his head. He pointed his wand at the patient's chest. With a wave of his wand and a murmur of " _Intra aspiciat_ ", a mist materialized above the body. A picture started to form and it was the anatomy of the patient's chest. He moved his wand until the picture showed ribs seven through nine of the left rib cage. There was an unmistakable crack on each of the bones.

"Hold it there," Hermione instructed, and Mediwizard Dayes nodded his head. He kept his wand pointed at the spot where she told him to stop.

Hermione lifted her wand.

" _Wingardium leviosa,_ " she whispered, and a thin sliver of the blue potion lifted from the dish. With the liquid in the air, she cast another spell. " _Caligine_ ," she said. The powerful Transfiguration spell turned the blue liquid into a blue mist.

Slowly and oh so carefully, Hermione directed her wand towards the patient's chest. The mist followed the wand's movements and was absorbed into the body. Keeping her wand steady, Hermione looked at the screen the mediwizard had cast. She moved her wand a hair to the left and the screen showed a creeping fog inching towards the broken bone. Another miniscule movement to the left and the healer and her medics watched as the tip of the fog touched the break. Her hand remained steady as they saw the bone start its repair. Like a growing icicle, little fragments of newly formed bone attached to one side of the crack and started to fill the chasm.

It was a slow process which demanded Hermione's full attention and control. There was a risk of further damaging the lungs if the bones were to grow too quickly or incorrectly. She kept her wand unmoving and coaxed the mist with her magic to move where she wanted it to move. She stared unblinking at the image which captured everything that was happening underneath the skin.

At that moment, there was no one else but her and her patient.

* * *

The crowd behind the glass wall had more than doubled in size. Another redhead with a bandage on his forehead had joined as well as his wife. A shorter wizard with shaggy brown hair was also there, his arms crossed as he looked intently through the glass. An older man with auburn hair sat on one of the chairs. He was dressed impeccably in a charcoal grey suit and his dark blue, almost violet cat eyes were squinted as he observed the healer.

"What is happening now, Fleur?" Ron asked, anxiety in his voice. For the past fifteen minutes he had been watching Hermione who was almost as still as a statue with her wand trained on Harry's chest.

"It's a slow process, Ronald," Fleur replied. "They're fixing his broken ribs. It takes time and a lot of effort," she explained. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and sighed. "I need to check on the other patients. I will be back later," she said. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Bill's cheek. She carefully traced the bandage on his forehead before giving his hand a squeeze and walking down the hallway towards the emergency ward.

As the sound of Fleur's footsteps faded, Head Auror Adam Windsor stood from his seat and approached the glass to stand next to some of his best men. With his gaze unmoving from the happenings inside the operating room, he voiced a question.

"How in the hell did this happen?" He asked in an angry whisper. He was a strict man and a tough boss but he  _cared_  about his Aurors. He hand picked each of the men standing before him and knew their capabilities. He also knew that the team which Harry Potter led was a formidable one and situations such as an ambush was next to  _impossible_.

There was cold fury in Draco's voice when he replied. "I think we have a mole," he stated.

All heads whipped to look at him. " _What?_ " Neville asked incredulously.

"Just  _think_  about it, Longbottom," Draco replied. "Those fuckers  _knew_  we were coming. They were ready for us. They didn't just happen to have those exploding tonics which caused half the building to collapse. The vials were placed at the weakest points of the structure. They wanted us in that building when they set off the bombs. Thank god none of us were close enough to the actual explosions."

"But  _who_ …" Bill trailed off, aghast at the idea that one of his coworkers couldn't be trusted.

"This was a joint mission between the Auror Office and the Improper Use of Magic Division," Windsor replied. He turned to look at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "Due to the very…  _sensitive_  nature of the men we were trying to apprehend, only Potter's team, two clerical staff, and  _myself_  were aware of this case and that this raid was taking place.  _Who_  from your division knows about this?"

Ron stared across the glass, his mouth in a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed. While the main function of the Auror Office was to apprehend criminals and uphold the law, it was the Improper Use of Magic division who was alerted first of any magical wrongdoing, from using underaged magic to use of the Unforgivable Curses. As Deputy Chief of this division, Ron handled the most serious offenses and worked with the Aurors to bring justice. The wizards whom the Aurors tried to capture that night committed the serious offense of performing very dangerous magic in front of non-magical folk which resulted in three dead Muggles and several more injured. They also turned their wands on the Aurors.

"Only myself, the Chief, and our two assistants. Look, Windsor, if you're insinuating that the leak was from  _my_  office…" Ron was cut off by Windsor.

"I'm not  _insinuating_  anything, Weasley," Windsor replied, his own mouth frowning. "I'm simply asking a question. We still need to proceed with this case but we cannot do so if there is  _someone_  out there broadcasting our every move!" He all but yelled in aggravation. Ron nodded his head, placated. Even if he and Windsor butt heads sometimes, he knew the man was wise and only had their best interest at heart. Besides, Ron was outranked. The Auror Office was at the top of the food chain in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement  _and_  in the whole Ministry of Magic, second only to the Minister himself. As its Head Auror, Adam Windsor was a force to be reckoned with. Windsor looked at the four men in front of him. "From now on, we will continue with even more secrecy. The case is suspended to everyone  _but this group_ , got it?" He looked pointedly at Draco. "I want to know who this mole is if they do exist."

"Yes, sir. I'll let the rest of the team know we've dropped the case once they're out of treatment," Draco said. Since his partner and commander was currently out of commission, it was his job to step into the role as Harry's deputy.

As silence filled the air, the men turned their attention back to the glass.

* * *

Hermione watched on the screen as the last fragment was created and the third broken rib was fixed. She breathed a sigh of relief and carefully magiced the remnants of the fog through the patient's pores and out of his body. With another swish of her wand, the blue mist turned back to Skelegro and poured back into the dish. She had lost track of the time and didn't know how long the procedure took. She was just aware of a little stiffness in her shoulders but knew that there were more things to see through with this patient.

"Status?" Hermione asked.

"Stable," Paxton replied immediately.

"Good. Now we work on the lungs. Hand me the needle," she commanded. Mediwizard Dayes reached inside the tray and picked out a thin needle almost a foot long. He gave her the item and she took it carefully in between two fingers.

The needle was sharp, but, more importantly, it was also hollow. The surest way to treat a collapsed lung was to expel the air inside the chest cavity that was causing all the pressure. Once the pressure was gone, the lungs would be able to inflate back to their normal size.

As Hermione sterilized the needle with multiple charms, Mediwizard Dayes moved his wand further down the patient's chest. The image now showed the bottom of the left rib cage. Hermione looked at the screen and pinpointed exactly where she wanted to insert the needle.

She looked sharply at Paxton. "I want to know of  _any_  changes to his breathing," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Paxton replied promptly.

Hermione breathed. She transferred her wand to her left hand and the needle to her right. She needed steady fingers and sure accuracy. She commanded Dayes to keep the image fixed and then she placed the tip of the needle against the patient's lower chest.

Slowly, Hermione broke the skin and inserted the needle. She stilled her right hand for a second while her left cast a charm that cleared the blood which poured from the wound. She looked at the image Dayes maintained. A small movement of her hand brought the tip of the needle within its scope. She saw the sharp point near the chest cavity where she wanted it punctured. With a purposeful jab, the needle broke through the membrane.

Hermione steadily held the needle in place as she raised her wand again to point it to the exposed end of the needle. " _Eicio_ ," Hermione whispered. She felt a soft breeze against her hand as the spell drew the air from the chest cavity, through the needle, and out of the body. She waited patiently, hands ever steady, as the patient breathed.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

She watched the image on the screen. The collapsed lung expanded with every breath the patient took. The left lung slowly grew to size and filled its space within the chest cavity.

Satisfied, Hermione slowly withdrew the needle. Like with the metal rod, at every millimetre of the needle's exit Hermione's magic was there to repair the wound. She worked carefully and meticulously until the point of the needle emerged from the patient's chest and the wound was sealed.

"Status?"

"Still stable, Healer Granger."

Hermione expelled a breath. She dropped the needle back into the tray and finally relaxed her aching shoulders. She looked at the two mediwizards with a small smile.

"Good work you two, we're almost done here," Hermione said. "Just prep him for recovery now. I want a small dose of pepper-up every three hours. I'll check in on him later during my rounds," she ordered softly.

"Yes, Healer Granger," Dayes replied. Carefully, the two mediwizards took either ends of the hospital bed and rolled the patient out through the door at the far end of the operating room.

Hermione squinted at the clock on the wall by the entrance. It was almost eleven which meant she had been in the operating room for more than two hours. No wonder she was so tired. But alas, she had to inform the patient's family that the surgery went well. She needed to check on the other patients too. She especially wanted to see how Bill was doing but she knew Fleur was taking good care of him. She also wanted to ask Lavender just  _what_  exactly happened that night which caused the influx of patients at the emergency ward.

Hermione looked to the glass wall and only saw darkness. She knew, though, that there were more than just a handful of people waiting behind the glass. When Hermione was treating the patient she glimpsed the scar on his forehead. At seeing the lightning bolt, she knew  _exactly_  who was under her wand.

It was Auror Commander Harry James Potter. He was famous, rather  _infamous_ , for defeating the Dark Lord when he was but seventeen. He was also a very formidable Auror who brought many dark wizards to justice and second only in command to Head Auror Windsor. Even though Auror Potter was practically part of the Weasley brood (and therefore very close to the Delacours), Hermione had never met him before. They were like two ships passing in the night. She was either too busy with her work at St. Mungo's to join a get-together when he was present, or he was too busy with the Auror Office to join when she was present. Gabrielle had certainly tried on more than one occasion to organize a lunch between the three of them (Hermione knew of Gabrielle's closeness with Auror Potter because of the Triwizard Tournament of yesteryear), but circumstances always got in the way of their meeting. Hermione certainly did not expect to see him brought into her hospital wing that evening.

But he was, and now it was her duty to alert his family and friends that the surgery went well and that he was on the road to recovery. "Family and friends" would most likely be the entire Weasley clan, the Delacour sisters, other Aurors,  _and_  other high ranking Ministry officials. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed. With another glance to the glass, Hermione walked out of the operating room.

* * *

Like she expected, the place beyond the glass was packed. She saw a lot of redheads, a couple of blondes huddled together, and a group of men in suits talking in hushed voices with some of the Aurors who were treated that night. Thankfully there were no reporters from the Daily Prophet since she hated dealing with them. As the click of her heeled boots reached their ears, they all quieted and waited for her to approach. She felt her face flush as a dozen pairs of eyes landed on her.

The blonde wizard who apparated with Harry Potter approached her. She knew who he was now since he said he was Harry Potter's partner. This man was Auror Draco Malfoy.

"How's Potter doing?" He asked her earnestly.

She saw many familiar faces in that group. Gabrielle and Fleur were stood next to Lavender. Mrs. Weasley was clutching Mr. Weasley's arm so hard she was sure it was restricting circulation. George, Angelina, and Ginny Weasley were there too surrounding the heads of their family. Slightly off to the side, Hermione saw Head Auror Windsor whom she had met briefly before; the  _Minister of Magic_  himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt; Ron Weasley; and some of the Aurors whom Hermione knew to be in Potter's team like Bill Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

The corners of her lips lifted and she smiled at the whole group who was looking at her expectantly. No matter how tired she got, Hermione loved delivering good news to a patient's loved ones. "He's doing  _good_ , really good. The surgery went smoothly and he has been taken to recovery. He is still unconscious but that's best as he recuperates. He also has a mild concussion. We'll need to keep Auror Potter here for at least a couple of days as we monitor his recovery, but I suspect he won't be here long since he's very strong. You can visit him in the morning."

The group collectively sighed.

Auror Windsor and Minister Shacklebolt approached Hermione together.

"Thank you, Healer Granger," Windsor said and shook her hand. He liked the younger woman when he was introduced to her at a Ministry of Magic fete. He thought her smart, capable, charming, and humble. He was good friends with the previous Chief Healer Doyle and the man had nothing but good things to say about his replacement. She was also a very fearsome opponent at chess. She very nearly beat him until they were drawn from the game when the Minister of Magic stood to make a speech.

"I'm only doing my job, Head Auror Windsor," she said softly.

"Nonsense! You were  _brilliant_ , Hermione," Minister Shacklebolt exclaimed. He, too, shook her hand. "Pierre is still after me to return you to France! Ha! Like that'll ever happen."

"Thank you," Hermione said earnestly and shook her head with a smile at the mention of the French Minister.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley approached her next and the woman enveloped her in a hug. "Oh Hermione!" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad you were able to help him."

Hermione was well-acquainted with Fleur's mother-in-law. Mrs. Weasley had taken it upon herself to be Hermione's mother figure in Britain since her mother remained in Paris.

Hermione only smiled at Mrs. Weasley and patted her hand. "You must be tired, Mrs. Weasley. I'm afraid you can't see Auror Potter now since visiting hours are over but you can come by tomorrow to visit him. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

The rest of the group heard her and chatter broke out in the hall again. Head Auror Windsor and Minister Shacklebolt loudly proclaimed that they were going home and will visit tomorrow. The rest of the Aurors nodded their acquiescence and Ron went to convince his mum that going home was a good idea since Harry was  _fine_. As Ron passed Hermione, he gave her a grateful smile. The two weren't well acquainted but Hermione ranked high in Ron's books now.

Hermione walked to the huddle of women and gave Gabrielle a hug in greeting. She turned to Lavender and Fleur. "You two should go home with your husbands tonight," she said.

Fleur and Lavender erupted in disagreement.

"Hermione,  _non_! We can't very well leave now," Fleur said, aghast.

Hermione laid her hand on Fleur's shoulder. "We're stock to the brim with potions, Fleur, and the other healers and I can manage just fine. I ran into Robarts in the hallway and he said that all patients from this raid were stable except for two who are critical. You can come back in the morning," she insisted. She turned her attention to Lavender. "And  _you_  are pregnant. You're not even supposed to work nights anymore, Mediwitch Weasley."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Besides, this is an exception. I'm supposed to be here for any emergencies!"

"Well the emergency is  _over_ ," Hermione said. She put on her most authoritative voice and looked at the two ladies as Gabrielle watched in amusement. As Chief Healer, Hermione had command over healers  _and_  medics. " _I_ say that you two go home, get some rest, and report back here at 9am  _sharp_  tomorrow, alright?"

" _Oui, Madame Granger,"_  Fleur replied sarcastically.

Hermione's face broke into a grin. She hugged the women goodbye and kissed each of their cheeks. With one last look at the group, Hermione turned on her heels, walked out of the operating ward, and back into emergency.

* * *

It was finally the witching hour at St. Mungo's. Hermione breathed a little sigh of relief as she walked through the quiet hallways of the hospital. After Auror Potter's surgery, Hermione helped Luna attend to four more unrelated emergencies, one of them quite serious. A man came into contact with very toxic streeler slime and needed extensive charm work on both of his arms to cure the burns.  _Where_  he came into contact with the streeler was a mystery, since last Hermione checked those creatures were illegal in Britain  _because_  of their slime. But alas, both she and Luna attended to the man and managed to heal his arms. Hermione was absolutely knackered. Thankfully it was already past 3am and was her favourite time of the whole day. It was the least busy at the emergency ward for even the most reckless witches and wizards need a break from their revelries at this hour. Most of her patients would be sleeping as well which made rounds go a lot faster. Maybe she could even spare a twenty minute nap.

Hermione closed the door on Auror Rochester's room silently. The man's tree stump leg was no more and in its place was his actual leg with all five toes intact. Fleur had made good work on the spell to revert it back. It was slightly discoloured for the lack of circulation in the area whilst it was wooden but at least the Auror would regain all motor functions of his foot after some light therapy.

She walked towards the largest room on the floor to check on her last patient's progress. Hermione gently twisted the door open to the private hospital room and entered Auror Potter's chambers. The room was quiet and dark save for a small light attached at the foot of the bed.

She spied the figure resting in between the sheets and slowly walked towards him. She grabbed the chart which rested in a little slot at the far end of the bed and read. The medics noted that a pepper up potion was administered to the patient just thirty minutes ago via syringe since the patient was still unconscious. Good, Hermione thought. It was just what she asked for. She looked over the notes made on the Auror's vitals and saw that they all looked promising. The medics have also performed many magical scans on the patient and their results were good: the deep wound from the metal rod was healing nicely, the repaired ribs showed no signs of abnormalities, and both of his lungs looked healthy. Auror Potter would be out of St. Mungo's in no time, she mused, as she performed her own spells over the man to add to the chart.

As her wand was in the air, Hermione noticed a slight movement on the Auror's face. She finished her scanning spell softly as she watched the man blink his eyes open. Even through the dim lighting of the hospital room, Hermione saw green. Auror Potter had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She was reminded of one of her favourite Muggle fiction books. His eyes were like the green light calling and beckoning across the dock in the night signalling Gatsby's hopes and dreams. They were cloudy with confusion, though, and with sleep as they rounded the room. When those green eyes finally settled on her, Hermione felt herself grow warm. She told herself that her face felt flush because Auror Potter was a very handsome man. Not in the classic sense like Samuel was but more  _rugged_. His dark hair was wild even though it was cut short. He had a strong, chiselled jaw with a five o'clock shadow. Hermione had also noticed how nicely  _built_ he was when she was working on him. He was muscular and fit hence why the operation went so smoothly and he's on the road to recovery! And, oh Circe, those green eyes were certainly  _very_  nice to look at. They were framed by thick eyebrows which furrowed in confusion. Now that he was conscious, she felt caught,  _trapped_ , that he had seen her in his room so late at night. Which was  _silly_ , of course, since he was her healer.

She watched silently as he blinked slowly. She watched him purse his lips and take a shallow breath before he opened his mouth to speak. "Who… who are you?" He asked in a whisper, his voice groggy.

She didn't move from her place and only gave him a smile. "I'm your healer, Auror Potter. My name is Hermione."

His eyes blinked again before they seeked hers. And when his emeralds met her amber orbs, the corner of his lips rose. They just looked at each other for a while, both parties silent with small smiles on their faces. Then his eyelids began to close, slowly, gently, until the green was but a sliver peeking through long eyelashes. She watched him fade back into sleep but not before letting out a whisper.

"Hermione…"


	2. Two

_I've drunk all the remedies_  
_Too young for these memories_  
_Swing low, bitter melodies_  
_False hope from the teeth of the enemy_  
_It's a long road and you're on your own_  
_Take care of my broken soul_  
_'Cause there must be  
_ _There must be angels, guiding the way_

\- Tom Walker, Angels

* * *

**Two**

Was this what heaven felt like? If so, Harry wasn't very impressed. There was heaviness, fatigue, a cloudy feeling over his senses as if they've been turned down a notch, and a damn pounding rhythm inside his head. Maybe it was a marching band welcoming him to the promised land. Does heaven have marching bands?

Oh well, it was but a small price to pay. Marching band or not, what he knew for certain was that heaven has angels. He actually  _saw_  one of them, so he knew he was in heaven. She was wearing white and there was an ethereal glow around her. She was also the most beautiful woman? being? that Harry had ever seen. She had wavy brown hair which reminded him of hot chocolate in the coldest winter day. Her eyes were bright ambers. She had a delicate nose, refined cheekbones, and a smile which reassured him that  _everything was going to be okay_ … even if he  _was_ dead.

She had a name fit for an angel too.

_Hermione._

Angel Hermione.

The epitome of virtue and beauty.

He wished to see her again and talk to her again. Her presence was intoxicating. She was his true north and he felt absolutely drawn towards her.

It must be her angelic powers.

However, one thing did struck him as odd about the angel. Now that he thought about it, Hermione didn't have a halo. Weren't halos one of the defining characteristics of celestial beings? And wings, too. However, Harry considered that they could probably hide their wings if they didn't need to fly. But a  _halo_ , on the other hand. A halo was a  _must_!

Mmmm… so perhaps he  _wasn't_  in heaven after all. Maybe this was hell, and Hermione was but a siren coaxing him to hell's deepest and darkest abyss. He definitely had more than his fair share of sins throughout his twenty-eight years on Earth that going to hell was a possibility.

It could be worse, Harry mused. Heaven or hell, angel or siren… at least  _she_  would be there.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. There was light (score one for heaven!) and hazy figures in black around him (that would be a point for hell - celestial beings were  _always_  in white). There was a sound of someone cursing followed by stone hitting stone. There was a  _whack!_  and then something shattered. Oh bugger, he was  _really_ in hell wasn't he? He closed his eyes to get them to refocus.

He blinked once. And then twice.

His surroundings were clearer now, but he wasn't wearing his glasses so the shapes were just clearer blobs. He  _definitely_ was in hell, then. There was no way his eyesight would remain this bad if he was  _up there_.

"Well, well, look who has finally woken up," one of the dark figures said. Odd, the demon sounded an awful lot like one of his best friends.

"You look confused as  _hell_ , Harry," another familiar voice said.

Hell. He was in hell.

He felt metal touching his face as one of the demons took pity on him and gave him his glasses (probably so he could clearly see as they tortured him). His tired, confused eyes finally saw around him. There was a large open window allowing sunlight through, a sitting area, a fridge filled with drinks, and a table with an unfinished game of chess where black was clearly winning. There were multiple unknown apparatus around him, some of them beeping and blinking with different coloured lights.

This didn't seem like hell.

And over him, on either side of what looked to be his bed, were his closest friends Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. The two had smiles on their faces as they looked down on him.

"The healers did say he'd be quite loopy because of the potions…" Ron said, grinning slyly at Draco.

The blonde only snorted and quirked an eyebrow at Harry.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked Harry quite seriously. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He lifted his right middle finger up and waved it.

It took a lot of effort but Harry managed to roll his eyes. "I'm your  _boss_ ," he growled, voice still raspy from sleep.

Draco dropped his hand and turned to look at Ron who was only shaking his head in amusement. "He's grouchy so he must be fine," he said.

Harry looked around him again, the puzzle pieces finally falling into place. He wasn't in hell nor was he actually dead. He was in a hospital room.

Harry tried to sit up but there was a sharp pain in his lower abdomen when he moved. The pain caught him by surprise and he groaned.

"Careful, mate," Ron said. The redhead pushed a button at the side of the bed and Harry felt the top half start to incline. "You're pretty banged up, Harry."

When he was finally sitting up, Harry looked at his two friends. Their faces had turned serious.

"What. Happened." He said. He tried to remember the events that might have put him in the hospital but doing so only made his headache worse. He looked expectantly at the two men for an explanation and waited.

Ron looked at Draco and nodded his head urging him to explain.

Draco took a breath in. "The raid was a bust, Harry. They blew up the building while we  _and civilians_  were inside."

"What?" Harry hissed furiously. "Did we… did we  _lose_  anybody?"

Ron shook his head. "No. There were some serious injuries in your team but nothing critical. The civilians who were hurt are all stable except for two." Ron proceeded to list the injuries endured because of the raid.

Harry breathed in relief. He looked to his lap and tried to think of what he last remembered.

The building was a wizard equivalent to a Muggle mall although from the outside it looked like an abandoned warehouse. Space was tight in wizarding communities so wizards and witches decided it would be best to build one large building where they could fit more of their shops. The end result was The Emporium. It had five floors, one large basement, and an enormous attic. The Emporium opened at 8am every morning and closed at 7pm every night. The raid was scheduled at 7:45pm  _sharp_. They had gotten intel that the men they were trying to apprehend had set up camp in one of the empty stalls in the building on the fifth floor. As soon as the floor was cleared, the Aurors were to take them. There was a security wizard whose shift was to end at 7:45pm. The next security wizard and the cleaners would be there immediately after to work the night. They worked floor by floor, so the fifth floor and its attic would be the last to be checked and cleaned. The Aurors couldn't completely empty the building since that would signal to the wizards they were trying to catch that something was off. They had to ensure the civilians wouldn't be caught in the crossfire which was an almost certainty since there would be four floors of concrete separating them.

The raid was supposed to be fast and quick. The wizards, two in total, would be outnumbered four to one since Harry's whole team of eight would be there. It was well planned out and rehearsed _._

Harry recalled entering from one of The Emporium's windows perched in the middle of the attic with Draco right behind him. The Aurors had cleverly charmed ear pieces that allowed them to communicate with each other. As they finished their sweep of the attic, Harry heard from his earpiece that the rest of his team had finished clearing floors one and two. The cleaners had started their work on the first floor, Harry heard Bill say through the device. Harry and Draco located the spot in the attic right above the empty stall where the wizards would be hiding while the rest cleared floors three and four. The plan was simple. The team would split into two smaller groups and enter the fifth floor from both the north and south entrances with their wands drawn. Harry and Draco would come from above. They planned to corner the wizards from all sides.

He remembered glancing at his watch and saw that it was just a little past 8pm. Auror Ian Thompson said they were ready to enter through the south entrance while Bill echoed the same from the north. Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this." Harry whispered into his earpiece.

"Yes, sir," Bill and Ian said simultaneously.

Harry strained his ears to pick up any sounds from below. There was silence for a long while as the two teams slowly and quietly entered the fifth floor. He looked at his watch, counting the seconds for his team to sweep the floor and congregate around the stall.

And then he heard yells and spells from below. He cursed since that meant they were found out before the wizards could be fully surrounded. With a nod from Draco, Harry tore a hole through the ceiling with a  _Bombarda_  and leapt into the melee.

The two wizards put up a really good fight. It seemed like they were expecting the Aurors, since the two men weren't in their stall but in one adjacent.  _They_  were the ones who fired the first spell. Harry couldn't remember how long the spell fight took, but he did remember how the two wizards all of a sudden became defensive instead of offensive. And then, they started to sprint towards the north exit dodging and deflecting all of the spells sent their way. Harry's  _Stupefy_  was cut short by the sound of multiple blasts which caused his ears to ring. The cement floor below him began to quiver and collapse and then all he remembered was darkness.

The next thing he knew for certain was waking up at the hospital.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed. "Did they both get away?"

He saw Draco grimace when he reopened his eyes. "Yeah, they did," his deputy answered.

"Damn it!" Harry swore. "How the fuck did this happen?"

He was angry. Not at one particular person, but just angry at the whole situation. The men they were trying to catch have been on the run for almost a year now. They were armed and they were dangerous. They were Hit Wizards gone rogue after a joint mission between them and the Aurors went awry. Harry could remember it clearly since  _he_  was asked to be part of the specialized Auror team that worked alongside the Hit Wizards. The Head Auror led it himself. It was a crackdown on a huge smuggling operation which brought illegal substances into Britain. They also trafficked "exotic" witches and women into Europe from all over the globe. It was a deplorable business and the Aurors, after months of gathering intel from the spies they had planted worldwide, finally were ready to act. They had intelligence that one of the heads of this smuggling ring only known as The Collector would be present when a new shipment of illegal goods and women would arrive from Asia. The drop off point? St. Katharine Docks near Tower Bridge in London.

The group of three Aurors and three Hit Wizards staked out the dock for hours in disguise. Harry and Hit Wizard Livingston were hiding in two boats docked at the marina. The rest of the team were in surrounding buildings waiting for any signs of the shipment to arrive. Head Auror Windsor who was also at the scene had a bigger group of Aurors on standby waiting to move. They wanted the marina cleared so they could catch the wizards on the act. They wanted a clear and shut case to be presented to the High Prosecutor especially since there were rumours that The Collector was a powerful man in wizarding society.

It was just shy of 2am when apparition pops were heard. Harry peeked from his place underneath a tarp and spied a group of five wizards standing on the dock, their gazes to the distance. Four were surrounding a tall man dressed in a fine suit, but Harry couldn't see his face. Two wizards had their backs turned from the dock and was scanning the marina instead for any signs that they weren't alone. Harry relayed this information on his communicator, and then the boat arrived.

It emerged from underneath the dark water like Durmstrang's ship Harry had seen in his fourth year at Hogwarts. It was a large yacht with three floors of gleaming white and multiple windows spewing salt water. Along one side of the boat was a picture of a mermaid. She was looking sultrily at the men on the dock as she combed her hair on top of a rock. Images of waves crashed against her perch. Standing out against the water was the name of the vessel.

_The Siren's Song_

Harry watched as the ship approached the wooden dock and laid out its magical gangway. Two wizards emerged from within the boat and shook hands with the men standing on the dock. There were some words exchanged and then the wizards from the boat headed back into the vessel. They emerged carrying a crate which the suited man opened and inspected. At this point Harry assumed he was whom they call The Collector. After giving a nod, the two wizards from the boat and the two other wizards on the dock re-entered the ship to unload its contents.

Harry watched as crates were levitated out of the ship. Dozens of wooden boxes of varying sizes were displaced onto the dock on top of each other. And then, Harry saw as the wizards came out with women whose mouths have been gagged. They struggled against the strong grip of the men who escorted them out and cowered next to each other on the dock.

Harry heard Windsor's voice in his ear to  _go, go, go_! What laid before them was the evidence they needed and now it was time to apprehend the men. Harry leapt from underneath the tarp and started firing spells just as he saw Hit Wizard Livingston doing the same. A glance to his left towards the buildings saw Windsor himself emerge as well as Auror Skylar Wayland. The other two Hit Wizards, Eric Channing and Brandon Mackenzie, were right behind them. Through his earpiece he heard the other Aurors on their way for the arrest.

Spells were fired left and right as the smugglers tried to ward off the Aurors. Harry and Livingston secured the women. He saw Windsor petrify one of the men from the boat while Hit Wizard Channing sent one of the other wizards into the water. However, the other four wizards including The Collector were starting their retreat and running away from the docks.

"Go!" Windsor yelled over the melee. "Do  _not_  let them get away!"

Harry told the women to stay put before chasing after the men. From behind him he saw the other group of Aurors swarm the dock to secure the boat. Some of them followed in chase.

"Do  _not_  let them get near civilians!" Harry commanded into his earpiece. He knew that despite the late hour, innocent men and women would be out in London. He saw the wizards head towards Tower Bridge and cursed. "Cut them off before they get to the bridge! Do  _not_  fire when Muggles are around!" He yelled. Tower Bridge was a popular tourist destination even at night. He could deal with the paperwork involved in  _Obliviating_  Muggles, but he could not imagine what would happen if any Muggles were harmed by the spell fight.

One wizard went down hard when Auror Wayland caused the cobblestoned street underneath him to buckle. Another wizard was petrified by Hit Wizard Channing. Harry kept his eyes trained on The Collector and the other wizard with him. He and Livingstone were still giving chase on the streets when Livingstone decided it was time to act. Harry yelled at him to stop but it was too late. The Collector saw the  _Incendio_  hurling towards him from Livingston's wand so he levitated a car filled with people into the line of fire. Harry watched the car burst into flames.

"NO!" He remembered yelling. He heard shouts and saw people running away from all directions. Livingston's shock and rage was palpable, and he sent a  _Bombarda Maxima_  towards the two men who were still trying to evade capture. The spell caused another explosion and Harry saw civilians thrown to the ground by the impact. Through the smoke and rubble, Harry avoided a spell fired at them by The Collector. He could see the two men gaining more and more distance from them as they ran opposite of the stampeding crowd.

Harry knew the raid was a failure.

He watched in disbelief as Livingston raised his wand again and Harry snapped. He sent an  _Expelliarmus_  towards the wizard which was blocked by a quick  _Protego_.

"What the HELL are you doing Potter?! You're letting them get away!" Livingston cried in a rage.

"I'm stopping you from  _killing_  more people!" Harry yelled. He trained his wand on Livingston. "Drop your wand, Hit Wizard Livingston. You're under arrest."

"To  _hell_  with that," Anthony Livingston said angrily. "I was doing my  _job_  like you should have been!"

"The end doesn't justify the means, Livingston! We do not hurt innocents and already you've  _killed_ some civilians and injured a lot more!" Harry yelled. He saw Auror Wayland approaching him from the left with his wand trained on Livingston as well.

" _Bullshit_ ," Livingston spat angrily. "The fucker killed those Muggles, not me."

"I said drop. Your. Wand." Harry snapped angrily.

" _No_ ," Livingston cried. He sent a  _Sectusempra_  in Harry's direction which was deflected by Wayland's carefully cast  _Protego_. Harry retaliated with a  _Reducto_  which forced Livingston to jump out of the way. From the right Harry saw Hit Wizard Mackenzie running towards them with his wand drawn. He expected the other Hit Wizard to help in apprehending Livingston, but instead he sent an inferno of spells towards Harry and Skylar. The two Aurors dived out of the way and drew their shields.

"You  _don't_  want to go down with him, Brandon!" Harry yelled. " _Stop_  this and drop your wand!"

"You say that too much, Potter," Livingston sneered. He and Mackenzie assaulted the two Aurors with spells forcing them to keep their shields up and retreat. When the spells stopped coming and some of the dust settled, Harry saw that the street in front of him was empty.

The two Hit Wizards were gone.

That night they lost three Muggles who were in the car, injured a dozen more by the explosions, and had to  _Obliviate_  all of their memories. They managed to apprehend the two men from the boats and three of the men with The Collector. They secured the terrified women who were trafficked across the globe, but lost The Collector and the other wizard with him. None of the men who were captured were saying anything, and even  _Veritaserum_ did not help for they didn't  _know_  the identity of The Collector or any of the other higher ups in the organization. All they were able to tell the Aurors were the items they smuggled and where they abducted the women from.

The Aurors knew that The Collector had all means to disappear, and months of silence from their spies confirmed that. No one knew when the next shipment of illegal goods would arrive in Britain. The smuggling operation decreased in priority since they had to wait for The Collector's next move and had to gather their intelligence all over again. So they turned their attention to the second most pressing matter at hand which was apprehending the two Hit Wizards who had gone rogue.

"I think there was a mole, Harry," Draco said. Harry's head snapped from his thoughts and he turned to look at Draco.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a whisper.

"I've been turning the raid over and over in my head. It just  _doesn't_  make any sense. First, they were  _expecting_  us. We were ambushed. Sure, you could argue that they were more than just vigilant and had a plan of attack for  _if_  authorities do arrive, but their actions were well thought out and measured. They  _drew_  us further into the middle of the hallway. They wanted us there and away from the exits. Then,  _they_  turned more defensive. And the exploding tonics too, Harry. They were placed at the weakest points of the building. They knew they were going to blow that place and they wanted us in it." Draco explained. Ron only stood at Harry's bedside with his arms crossed and a frown as he tried to think who could have possibly done it.

Before Harry could answer, there was a knock on his door. The doorknob clicked and Gabrielle's face peeked inside. She smiled widely when she saw that Harry was conscious and immediately started for his bed with an exclamation. "Harry! Oh,  _Dieu merci_!"

"We'll talk later," he whispered to Draco and Ron. He turned his gaze to the young woman who gently gave him a hug and smiled. Gabrielle Delacour was like a little sister to him. They grew close when Bill and Fleur married and their bond from the Triwizard Tournament only increased in strength. Gabrielle had admired Harry since the Tournament and was glad that as members of the extended Weasley clan, they had become family to each other.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," Harry said genuinely. Gabrielle was like sunshine and brought joy everywhere she went. "How is Bill doing? And Fleur?"

The door creaked open again and the two people he was asking about entered followed by Neville Longbottom and Head Auror Windsor.

"You had us scared, commander," Bill said with a grin. Fleur simply beamed and patted his hand.

"How're you doing, Harry?" Neville greeted with a smile.

The door opened again and Harry guessed that it was Mrs. Weasley or another one of the Weasley clan who came to see him. But when he spied the figure who entered through the door, the breath caught in his throat.

It was the angel from his dreams.

_Hermione_.

She walked towards the end of his bed and the people around him respectfully made room. She wasn't wearing white this time but a blue dress which brought out the beautiful browns of her eyes and accentuated her figure. Her caramel coloured hair was brushed back exposing a graceful neck and Harry spied two pearl drops from her ears. Her bare arms extended from the sapphire sleeves and grasped the clipboard containing his charts.

"It's really good to see that you are awake, Auror Potter," she told him with a smile. She knew his name. How did she know his name?  _Who_  was she? Was her name even Hermione? He opened his mouth to speak but no words came from it. She looked down at the clipboard and flicked through the notes. "You're recovering well, Auror Potter. I just want to do another scan of you before I leave for the day. Do you mind if your friends are here when I perform the spell?"

Harry looked at the expectant faces around him waiting for his reply. "Oh… no,  _no_. They can stay. But… I'm sorry, who  _are_ you?" Ron looked at him as if he had gone around the bend while Draco outwardly grinned.

Hermione flushed at the unexpected question. Perhaps she should have introduced herself again since he was clearly out of it last night. "I'm your healer, Mr. Potter. Hermione Granger."

Granger? Harry thought. That sounded awfully familiar.

"She's only the brilliant witch who saved your sorry arse, Potter," Windsor said snarkily.

"She's  _also_  my best friend, Harry. Don't you remember all the lunch meetings I tried to arrange months ago for you two to meet?" Gabrielle piped, raising a delicate eyebrow.

It was all coming back to him now. Harry  _did_  hear of the name Hermione Granger from the Delacours and some of the Weasleys before. There were never any good opportunities for them to meet. He was so caught up with the preparation for the raid that lunch meetings and dinner parties took a backseat. Damn, he cursed. If he had known that this beautiful  _angel_  was who he was going to meet then he would have made more of an effort to attend the social gatherings.

"Er, right," Hermione said, feeling awkward at the attention she was getting. "Well, then, shall we get to it?" She asked Harry. He could only give her a silent nod.

All of them watched her as she waved her wand in practiced motions and muttered a spell. A thin white mist descended upon Harry and he shivered when the mist touched his skin. She touched the tip of her wand to an empty page on the clipboard and watched as words began to fill the pages. She stood silent for a moment reading the results while the occupants of the room looked at her. She lifted her head and grinned broadly at Harry. He swore he felt his heart beat harder against his rib cage.

"You're recovering really well, Auror Potter," Hermione said. "I know you're still feeling pain and discomfort right now due to the deep wound on your side, so we'll keep you on a daily dose of pepper up potion. I want to constantly monitor your ribs and lungs too, so I want to keep you here for at least two days. You still have a concussion so we'll be monitoring that as well. But other than that, you're fit as a fiddle."

He remained silent. Ron raised an eyebrow at his best friend before he turned his head to the healer. "That's great to hear, Healer Granger. Thank you for all that you've done."

Hermione turned his attention to Ron and smiled at him. "It was my pleasure. And please, call me Hermione," she urged and also nodded her head at the men she wasn't quite familiar with yet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave."

Harry watched Healer Granger -  _Hermione_ \- turn towards the door with the Delacours trailing after her. They stood by the exit for a moment and chatted. The men around him had started a conversation about the other Aurors in his team but he was barely paying any attention. He tried to hear what was being said by the door.

"I never got to ask you last night, Hermione, but how did your date go with Samuel? I see that you wore  _the_  dress." Gabrielle asked in French with a smirk.

Hermione groaned. " _C'était terrible,_ " she replied. Harry couldn't explain it but there was something so captivating with how the lyrical language flowed from her lips. He wasn't fluent, but he knew enough French to get by in conversation. It was useful in his job and the Delacours were eager teachers. Their topic of conversation had spiked his interest and Harry blatantly eavesdropped as they spoke in French.

"You said he would be perfect for her!" Fleur told Gabrielle. "What happened?"

"He only had  _himself_  to talk about," Hermione said with a frown. "It was less of a conversation and more of me listening to him speak."

Gabrielle groaned. "He was so… handsome. And polished! He  _seemed_  smart as well since he ran his own company. I thought you two would hit it off!"

Hermione shook her head. "Unfortunately not," she said. After a second of pause, she continued. "He kissed me before I left for the hospital last night."

Fleur and Gabrielle looked at each other. "And? How was it?" Fleur asked.

Hermione grimaced. " _C'était... mouillé._ " 'It was… wet.'

Fleur and Gabrielle laughed. " _Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione,_ " Gabrielle consoled. 'I'm so sorry, Hermione.' "Tell you what, I've got another wizard in mind who I think would be  _perfect_  for you…"

" _Oh non, Mademoiselle Delacour,_ " Hermione cut off the younger witch with a shake of her head. "Samuel was the  _third_  wizard you've introduced me to."

Gabrielle pouted. "But Hermione… I know this one will be just right!"

Hermione shook her head again. "No, no more. I want to meet someone on my own terms. Those dates always felt so forced anyway. Thank you for trying though, Gabrielle," Hermione said and grasped the blonde's hand. Gabrielle glumly nodded in acquiescence. Hermione glanced at her watch and saw the time. "I should head home. The wizard I checked before coming here threw up all over my robes and all I want is a hot bath right now followed by a long,  _long_  sleep. I'm absolutely knackered," she said with a sigh. "But call me if there's  _any_  emergency, Fleur," she told the other healer.

Fleur could only smile at her friend. "We'll be  _fine_ , Hermione. You need to get some rest."

Harry watched as the women hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

Hermione turned her attention to the group of Aurors and nodded in their direction. "Have a good day, gentlemen," she said in goodbye. The Aurors smiled and said their farewells.

She turned to her patient. Their eyes met like they did the night before and she smiled. He really did have beautiful eyes. They were a dazzling deep forest green and she could get lost in them if she were so inclined.

She would have to watch herself around Auror Potter, she mused. Even as he sat there sick and bruised, Auror Potter looked  _good_. It wasn't fair, really. It should be illegal to be so damn  _fanciable_  if one was sick. How could the healers and the mediwitches possibly do their jobs if they couldn't help but  _stare_  at him? She had heard all the gossip and the whispers about the Aurors in the break room,  _especially_  about their "one fine commander". The mediwitches (and yes, even some of her most senior healers) were in absolute tizzy that  _the_  Harry Potter was in their hospital. They couldn't really talk about it anywhere else of course, since the whole incident was hush hush as commanded by the Minister himself. But within St. Mungo's staff rooms and lounges, the whispers about the Auror, and especially about his  _excellent_   _anatomy_ , were told to listening ears.

Perhaps he should arrest himself for causing a public disturbance because of his unlawfully good looks. The thought made Hermione grin.

"Take care, Auror Potter," she told him softly.

"You too, Healer Granger," Harry said. He wondered what she was thinking about since the smile on her lips was as playful as a sprite's.

The Chief Healer nodded her head one last time before she walked out of the door.

Harry smiled to himself and thought. He was more than just a little intrigued by his healer. She carried herself with confidence, yet she was also humble. He could tell she was hardworking and dedicated to her craft with her insistence that she be alerted to any emergencies despite working the whole night before. Her and the Delacours were close with each other too, and that spoke a lot to her character since the part-Veela sisters were selective with whom they considered friends and family. Head Auror Windsor seemed to be taken with her as well, and that was telling since the man was a good judge of character. Moreover, she was his saviour.

Her striking good looks was just the cherry on top of the sundae that made Harry fascinated by her. He was only a warm-blooded man after all and he was simply  _beguiled_  by her beauty. There was just  _something_   _else_  about the tumble of her hair over her delicate shoulders; about the way the light seemed to dance over her smooth skin. He was drawn to the way her eyes sparkled and how the little dimple on her left cheek would appear when she smiled. Her presence filled the space around her and already Harry couldn't get enough.

Yes, Harry was definitely enchanted by Hermione Granger.

He wanted to see her again.

The lion of Gryffindor was determined and nothing was going to get in his way.

* * *

**Author's Note** : Yay! Harry's awake! And we also know more about what's going on with the Aurors. Chapter 2 came quickly since this fic is  _really_  fun to write. It's a breath of fresh air from the other two WIPs I have! I'm not saying that as a bad thing against  _Semper Fidelis_  and  _Desire Made Real_ , but those two are a lot more intense (not to mention angsty AF with regards to SF) while this one is just straight fluff. I'm super excited to show you where I want to take this fic. On another note, I am blown away by the positive response Chapter 1 had received, so I hope this chapter was a good follow up. As always, thank you for your support!


	3. Three

_You are bringing out a different kind of me_  
_There's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free  
_ _Falling all in you_

\- Shawn Mendes, Fallin' All In You

* * *

**Three**

Two days.

He hadn't seen her in two days.

Every time the door to his room would open Harry wished it was her. He had a constant stream of visitors and while he appreciated their company all he wished for was to see his angel again.

In Harry's mind that was who she was.

_His_   _angel_.

She was his saviour and the first person he saw when he was brought back to the light.

He wanted to ask Gabrielle, Fleur, Lavender, and even Luna about her. The four ladies certainly came into his room often enough; the latter three because they worked at St. Mungo's. Fleur was doing rounds yesterday while Luna saw him that morning. Lavender was there often too just checking up on him in between her duties and Gabrielle had taken it upon herself to keep him company. His men, at least those who were able namely Draco, Bill, and Neville, have already gone back to work. Ron, too. The part-Veela said it was too lonesome to be alone in the hospital and so she had taken her work to St. Mungo's and perched herself on the couch. Harry glanced over in her direction and saw her head bent over her sketchbook.

He didn't know  _how_  to ask about Hermione.

"Harry, what do you think of Hermione?"

Harry was snapped from his thoughts and he looked sharply at Gabrielle. She was looking at him expectantly with an eyebrow quirked in question.

"I'm sorry, what was that Gabrielle?" Harry asked, not knowing if he was hearing properly.

"What  _colour_ do you think would suit Hermione?" She asked him with a small smile.

"Blue," Harry said immediately. He didn't have to think about that one; Hermione was a vision in blue. The blue dress she wore two long nights ago was stunning on her. It was simple, but the colour brought out the warmth of her chocolate eyes and the shine of her brown hair tinged with gold. "But not dark blue. Something…  _rich._ Like sapphires."

From her seat, Gabrielle had to stop herself from grinning broadly. Instead, she nodded her head and looked to carefully consider his words. "Thanks Harry, I was thinking the same."

He only nodded. After a minute, Harry voiced a question. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm designing Hermione's gown for the Ministry ball," she said and studied the drawing on her sketchbook. "Will you be going?" She asked nonchalantly.

Harry had every intention of declining his invitation. In fact, he had already told his Aurors "there was no way in hell" he was going to the ball even though he hadn't officially given his response to Shacklebolt's assistant yet. Those balls were always so  _stuffy_. It was a black tie event so he was required to wear his fancy dress robes. He had made the mistake of going to one of those balls the first year he became an Auror and he felt like a caged animal in the zoo. People  _stared_ , and they didn't care that he knew they were staring. They openly gawked and that irked him. All they saw of him was the Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord, not the Harry Potter who was an actual  _person_.

But the knowledge that a certain healer would be at the ball made him reconsider. He had become immune to the stares and whispers over the years anyway, so they no longer bothered him. He could ignore the stares and would mingle with the uppity ups of the wizarding society if he would be able to see  _her_  again.

His mind immediately pictured Hermione in a flowing sapphire blue gown.

"Yes, I'll be there," he answered with a small nod of his head.

Gabrielle beamed from her seat. "Wonderful! You'll be sitting at our table, of course! Would you be bringing anyone, Harry?"

He thought of Hermione again, wondering if she would have a date to the ball.

He shook his head in the negative. "I'm not sure yet, but I don't think so," he replied.

"Oh that's no problem at all!" Gabrielle said as she traced something on her sketchbook with a flourish of her hand. " _Hermione_  doesn't have a date yet, so maybe you could ask her."

It took a lot of effort for Harry to stop the grin from his face as he thought of it. It was a splendid idea and he just might do what Gabrielle suggested.

If only he could see her again.

"Speaking of Hermione, do you know where she is? I haven't seen her since two days ago and I really do want to say thanks for all that she has done for me…" Harry asked Gabrielle casually.

The blonde witch set her sketchbook down and looked at Harry. "Probably at home or running errands… doing whatever needed to be done outside of work," Gabrielle replied with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry, Harry. We can ask Fleur when Hermione's back on shift though I reckon you might see her as early as tonight."

There was a knock on the door. Harry said "Come in," and he and the blonde witch looked up expectantly. The door opened and a beaming redhead peeked her head in.

"Hi Gabrielle!" She greeted the other witch. And then, she cried. "Oh, Harry!"

Ginny Weasley entered the room with a flourish. The tall redhead was in her Puddlemere United jersey bearing the name Weasley and the number 9 at the back. She had on a simple pair of slim jeans and white runners. Her red hair was in a ponytail which swung behind her head as she placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. She clasped his hand with her own and squeezed.

"How are you doing Harry? I'm so sorry I could only see you now! We had a game which I couldn't miss…" She bit her lower lip delicately. "I was here the night you got injured. God, the surgery was a fright. I'm so glad you're awake!"

Harry smiled from his place on the bed. He and Ginny have grown to be good friends over the years after their disastrous attempt at a relationship during Hogwarts. Now, the only Weasley daughter was a Chaser for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team with rumours that she'd be invited to join the England National team for the upcoming World Cup.

"I'm okay, Ginny. I should be getting out of here soon, I think," Harry said. "I had a fantastic healer."

"Well that's wonderful! Maybe even well enough to watch our next game?" Ginny grinned. She kept one hand locked with Harry's as the other carefully brushed at the hair on his forehead.

Harry shot her a grin of his own. "Well since it's a game against  _my_ favourite team I sure hope I would be well enough to watch them win," Ginny rolled her eyes and swatted him gently on his arm. This drew a laugh from the Auror. "How's Thomas doing, Gin?"

Before the redhead could answer, the door opened again.

"Hello Auror…" Hermione started before she saw the display on the bed. There was mirth in those green eyes which haunted her dreams as he turned his head from the beautiful redhead to look at her. "...Potter." She couldn't look away from their clasped hands. The redhead had her other hand on his arm.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. He tried to sit up a little straighter as he watched her slowly enter the room and close the door behind her. Thank Merlin his prayers have finally been answered.

She looked splendid and fresh and radiant. She was wearing the white robes of the healers though he peeked a light grey sweater at her collar. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had tortoise shell glasses perched on her nose.

"Sorry to be interrupting Auror Potter, but I'm here for your check up," she said a little curtly.

"Of course, of course," Harry said with a nod. Merlin, what was with him? Why couldn't he think of better things to say? "Oh, I'm not sure if you've met each other yet but this is Ginny Weasley. Gin, this is my healer, Hermione Granger."

Harry inwardly winced.  _Of course_ they would know each other through Bill and Fleur.

Hermione knew who Ginny Weasley was. They were friendly with each other though weren't really friends. The redhead was a rising star in the Quidditch world and Hermione barely knew a thing about Quidditch. They've been introduced before at a Delacour-Weasley party at Shell Cottage and Hermione had liked the female Weasley enough. She thought Ginny to be fun, smart, certainly very athletic, and quite protective of her family.

Hermione had no idea she was dating Harry Potter though.

Figures, she mused. They honestly looked perfect for each other. As she watched them side by side Hermione couldn't help but think they made a handsome couple. He was gorgeous with his dark black hair and those bright green eyes. She was beautiful. And not the delicate kind of beautiful either since the redhead had strong features. She had a wide forehead, large brown eyes, and such expressive eyebrows of fire currently raised with happiness. She had long red hair which flowed from her ponytail like a waterfall of lava. She was athletically built and lithe and Hermione spied muscular arms peeking underneath her jersey as her hand remained clasped with Harry's.

The Auror and the Quidditch star.

Of course.

Hermione thought that she'd have to break it in gently to the mediwitches and healers. They were so excited because Harry Potter was supposedly unattached and was one of the most sought after bachelors in wizarding society. As Hermione looked at the pair, she concluded that those were all just rumours. Maybe they were even  _carefully_   _constructed_  rumours to afford the couple some privacy.

Alright, so perhaps she wouldn't tell the mediwitches and the healers after all.

Still, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little bit of disappointment as she watched their clasped hands. This was  _silly,_  of course, since she had no right to feel that way.

It was simply nice to daydream unabashedly about those eyes. To think about how his arms would feel like around her. To even go so far as to imagine how soft his lips would be like...

Now that Hermione found out he was taken, and by the sister of one of her closest friends, it just felt wrong.

Hermione blamed her disastrous dating life on the island since she got there six months ago for why she was so physically attracted to the Auror. She had a boyfriend of almost a year back in France although they decided to end it since the distance across the channel was too large for Christian. Once she arrived in Britain she became so consumed with her work and settling into her new role as the Chief Healer of St. Mungo's. She didn't have time to go out of her way and meet new people. She had let Gabrielle set her up on blind dates but they were never fruitful either.

If she were being truthful, Hermione was feeling a little  _lonely._ And it was nice to have daydreamed about the Auror since he was the first man in Britain who had intrigued her.

Alright, so she barely knew him. However, she knew  _of_ him. And not just from the tabloids either, but from her closest friends whom she considered to be reliable sources. Those dearest to her heart had great things to say about Harry Potter.

Fleur told her Harry was one of the best men she knew. Hermione knew that the part-Veela didn't give out compliments easily so for her to say this was surprising. Hermione was told of his heroics but also of his character.

" _C'est un bon ami_ ," Fleur had said. 'He's a great friend.' "He was the one who took me to St. Mungo's when Victoire was born, did you know? He was at Shell Cottage helping clean out the gnomes and Bill had gone to the Burrow briefly when I started having contractions.  _J'avais si peur_!" 'I was so scared!' Fleur told her with a laugh. "But he was so calm. He got me to the hospital immediately and alerted everyone at the Burrow. Bill was more of a mess than I but he was able to calm  _mon amour_. He was so  _steady_  and knew exactly what to do and how to help. That's how Harry is, Hermione.  _Un_   _rocher inébranlable_."

An unshakable rock.

Hermione heard the same from Luna. When she and Luna were working together the night of the Auror raid, Luna told her how she and Harry knew each other from Hogwarts. Her dear friend said that Harry was one of the few people who took the time to befriend her at school. Harry stood up for Luna when she was bullied. Moreover, he took the time to get to know her when other students were content with calling her "Looney". According to Luna, it was because of Harry that she was able to make friends.

All these accolades peaked Hermione's interest. Even that morning she heard in the staff lounge that Auror Potter took the time to visit the others injured from the raid. Even when he was healing himself, Harry saw his coworkers and the civilians still in the hospital to see how they were doing and apologized for what happened that night.

Harry Potter was a man of character and she was fascinated.

And she felt so utterly silly for feeling so disappointed he was taken since she had no right.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione said. She tried to relax herself, to let go of the stiffness she was feeling in her spine, as she greeted the redhead.

"Hermione, it's great to see you again," Ginny replied with a smile. "Thank you for taking care of this one here. I saw what you did that night and it was nothing short of amazing."

Hermione's response was a smile. "I was only doing what I was supposed to do, but thank you," she said. She turned her attention to the man on the bed and her smile dropped a little. They were still holding hands. "So, Auror Potter, would you mind if these ladies stay while I perform your check up?"

"Not at all," Harry said immediately. "And Hermione, please call me Harry." He gave her a smile which would have melted the hearts of any female. His eyes shone and his dimples were deep and pronounced. It was so easy to fall into the greens of his eyes and Harry showed no sign of breaking contact. Hermione could only give a stiff nod and averted her gaze first.

"Ginny, please sit by Gabrielle for a moment," Hermione said. The redhead nodded and turned her attention to Harry. She beamed at him before letting go of his hand. She greeted Gabrielle with a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to the part-Veela.

Gabrielle silently watched the whole scene with a glint in her eyes. She had an odd smile on her face, almost as if she was holding onto a secret she was so eager to tell. Her friend was  _so_  easy to read, and so was Harry. She was so riveted with the interchange between the Auror and the Healer that she didn't hear Ginny ask what she was working on. Only after Ginny called her name again did Gabrielle realize she was being spoken to and showed Ginny the drawings on her sketchbook. As Ginny perused the sketches Gabrielle returned her gaze to the other occupants of the room.

Harry watched as Hermione raised her wand and performed the spell the healers have mastered. He was expecting the feel of the mist on his skin this time so he remained still when Hermione touched her wand to his charts. He watched her as she read the results. Her brows were furrowed in concentration. Her bottom lip was in between her teeth as her eyes scanned the page. He saw as she absentmindedly brushed a stray lock of hair from her face before the same hand adjusted her reading glasses. A smile was forming on her lips as she continued to flip through his results.

She raised her head and beamed at him. He swallowed. She really did have a beautiful smile.

"Well, Auror Potter -"

"Harry, please," he urged her with an easy grin. She felt a small blush creeping into her cheeks and she quietly told herself to calm down.

"Well,  _Harry_ ," she started again and his smile grew. "Your results are great; you've healed nicely. I don't see any abnormalities with your lungs and ribs at all," she said. She walked to the side of the bed and, without thinking, touched his side with one hand.

Harry had to stop himself from jerking at the contact. Through his hospital clothes he could feel the warmth of her hand.

"How does your wound feel?" She asked. Those brows of her were furrowed in concentration again and her lips were pursed. That hand crept underneath his shirt and gently prodded the area around the scar which the rod had left. "Do you feel any pain? Tenderness?" She brushed her fingers over his skin gently once more before withdrawing her hand.

Harry felt extremely disappointed at the loss of contact.

He shook his head and whispered. "No, Hermione. I don't feel any pain at all."

His words brought the smile back to her face.

"Then I say you can be discharged  _tonight_ , Harry," she said happily. "Let's just have you finish your last prescribed dose of pepper-up before you leave. But, as your healer, I say that you're all better!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Ginny piped from her spot next to Gabrielle. She stood up and made her way to the other side of Harry's bed and smiled. "Then, Hermione, as his healer, do you think he would be fit enough to watch the Puddlemere/Canons game two nights from now?"

Her smile faltered a bit but Hermione nodded her head. "If he wants to, then yes. Auror Potter is definitely in the clear to watch it. Just be mindful of your…  _celebrations_ , Auror Potter," Hermione said. She watched as Ginny's hand gripped Harry's arm tightly.

"He would have  _nothing_ to celebrate about since his team would be taking a loss," Ginny said with a sly smile. Harry only shook his head and muttered underneath his breath.

Feeling like a third wheel by the Auror's bedside, Hermione stepped back and stood by the foot of the bed. "Well, then, I should get back to my rounds. It was great seeing you Ginny," she told the redhead. She then looked at Gabrielle and Harry. "I'll see you later, Gabrielle. Goodbye, Harry."

Hermione walked towards the door but not before Harry's cry stopped her. "Hermione!"

She turned from her position and looked at the patient on the bed. His eyes were eager and hopeful as he looked at her. "Yes, Harry?"

"Will I be seeing you again before I leave tonight?" He asked.

She blinked. The question, though perfectly valid, incited little butterflies in her stomach to flutter.

"Well, I suppose so," she answered. "As your primary healer I will have to sign for your release."

His smile shone as brightly as the sun peeking through the windows. "I see. Well, I'll see you later then, Hermione."

A small smile graced her lips too. "I'll see you later, Harry."

The door closed and the room was back to its three occupants. Ginny checked the time and regretfully informed Gabrielle and Harry that she had to leave for practice for the big game against their number one rival. She waved Gabrielle goodbye and kissed Harry's cheek before she too was out of the door. Gabrielle and Harry were alone once more.

Gabrielle prided herself for being really good at reading people. She had long thought it had something to do with her part-Veela heritage that she was so attuned to people's emotions. She could clearly see the ticks and tells of the people she had encountered,  _especially_  those close to her.

The exchange between Harry and Hermione was full of such tells.

The man was absolutely  _smitten_. She saw it in the way he answered her question about which colour would suit Hermione. It was in the way he positively brightened when she entered the room and how his gaze was so  _unwavering_  on her form. It was in the little intake of breath he took at her touch and in his eagerness to see her again.

It was so fascinating to Gabrielle because she had never seen Harry Potter act like that with any woman before. Not even to just any  _woman_  but to any _one_. Harry was usually so…  _guarded_  with those not in his inner circle. Gabrielle was lucky in that she and Harry have known each other for a long time, so she was able to see his softer side. She was privy to his easy smile, his laugh, and the brightness in his eyes. He let himself go when he was around the people he held close. But when Gabrielle watched his interactions with strangers, friends of friends, and small acquaintances… well, there was no other way to say it but that he acted  _different_. He was always polite but he never laughed. His smile was rare and those eyes certainly never sparkled. His tone was less bright, more formal, and his words were carefully picked. With strangers, he put himself back behind the wall he had carefully built.

But not with Hermione, Gabrielle mused.

That brought her thoughts to the woman in question.

Hermione Granger was  _jealous_. Gabrielle saw the stiffness appear when the brunette saw Ginny in the room being so attentive to the Auror. The Veela saw Hermione's eyes shift multiple times to Ginny's and Harry's clasped hands on the bed. There was such curtness in Hermione that Gabrielle wasn't used to at all. Gabrielle tried to put herself into Hermione's shoes and quickly understood the reason for Hermione's jealousy. She actually thought that Harry and Ginny were a couple!  _Mon Dieu_ , Gabrielle wanted to scream with giddy. It was like watching a soap opera in the Muggle telly she had procured at Harry's insistence. Why Hermione would be jealous at the idea of Harry and Ginny being a couple could only be that  _she was attracted to Harry herself_.

And Gabrielle was shaking with excitement.

It was no secret that she had tried to set up her two friends months prior. Well, it was no secret to everyone else  _but_  Harry and Hermione. Unfortunately, schedules didn't permit the lunch meetings or dinner get-togethers so Gabrielle parked the idea. She introduced Hermione to other men because she wanted her friend happy and knew that the healer was feeling a bit lonely. Gabrielle knew that  _timing_  played a big role in a lot of relationships and she accepted that back then, when Hermione was still new to England, her and Harry's timing did not work out.

Oh, but the Auror raid. It was a terrible thing to happen but it brought Harry Potter to Hermione Granger quite literally.

And Gabrielle was so eager to see how it would all play out.

They were already interested in each other, of that she was certain. There was attraction there and even a bit of  _drama_  which the redhead's introduction had provided. All that was needed now was a little push in the right direction.

As Gabrielle looked at Harry's face, she knew that the push wouldn't necessarily be coming from her. Harry was never one to back down on anything. The Auror was always determined in getting what he wanted in his career, with his friends, and in his personal life. She could see that same glint of determination in Harry's eyes now.

Gabrielle hummed a little to herself as she returned to her sketches. It seemed to Gabrielle that what Harry Potter wanted was a certain healer and she couldn't wait to see what he would do to make that happen.

* * *

Anthony Livingston sneered at the Daily Prophet before setting it aside. That damn Potter had managed to keep the Auror raid a secret. All that was said in the papers was that The Emporium collapsed because of "structural integrity". The article went to say that no one perished and the night workers and security wizard injured in the collapse were expected to make a full recovery.

What a load of bull.

The Aurors didn't want it known that they were bested by two Hit Wizards. Of course they didn't. The Aurors were always so damn proud of their status and appearance that admitting to a fault was a rarity. That Windsor had an ego the size of Russia and so did his little minions, especially Potter.

Livingston hated the two of them. He hated Windsor for being the man behind the desk while his men would go out and  _die_. Wielding so much power without  _knowing_  what was happening in the front lines was sickening. Only someone who screwed up so many people's lives could have risen to that high of a rank in the Ministry. Don't get him wrong - Livingston didn't like the Minister of Magic either. But at least the old bat didn't have an army behind him who knew how to use a wand. The Aurors were loyal to Windsor first, and the man knew how to use them. Use them he did.

As for Potter… well, Anthony absolutely  _despised_  him. The git had his head so far up his arse from all of the fame he received when he was in school. There were rumours that Potter was only made Auror commander because of his fame and Livingston wholeheartedly agreed. He had seen the blasted Auror in action, had even traded spells with him a couple of times before, and the idiot had no idea what he was doing! It was disgusting.

It was also Potter who ruined Anthony's career. Anthony Livingston was a fucking good Hit Wizard, damn it! It wasn't his fault that those Muggles died. If Potter had done his job well and caught The Collector like he was told to do then  _none_  of that would have happened. It was all Potter's fault but Livingston  _and_  Mackenzie took the blame.

Anthony loathed him with a passion.

The Hit Wizard took a swig of dark purple liquid from a vial and closed his eyes. Immediately he felt himself relaxing; felt his breath calm and his fists unclenched. His mind cleared and focused on the single goal that kept him going.

He would show Windsor and Potter that Anthony Livingston was not a wizard to be crossed.

They would pay for what they did and Livingston knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Harry buttoned up the dark green shirt Gabrielle had retrieved from his home to change into. It felt great to be back in his own clothes again instead of the hospital clothes he had to wear during his stay. As he dressed, Harry made a plan for the rest of his week. He would be back to work tomorrow and he knew for certain there was a lot of paperwork waiting for him. He was expected to write a report on the raid which sent his Aurors and the civilians to the hospital. He had other cases which needed his attention as well.

Harry also made a note to return to St. Mungo's later in the week to visit his Aurors who were still in treatment. Noah was still regaining full function of his transfigured leg. When Harry visited yesterday, the man was walking upright though slowly and with a limp. Harry hoped that he would heal soon since Noah Rochester had a little toddler of three years old he needed to be chasing around his home. Sasha Kim's arm was still healing too. It was her non-dominant hand so when Harry visited, the witch was already making use of her wand. Still, the healers wanted to keep her at St. Mungo's to monitor its mending since she was hit with a nasty burning spell.

His thoughts ended up back to the two Hit Wizards responsible. If what Draco said was true, then they would need to first identify the leak in the Ministry. But mole or not, Harry knew that it would take luck to find a new lead to capture Livingston and Mackenzie. The men were crafty and they were dangerous. They could not be allowed to take the Aurors for a surprise again.

Draco and Ron were there to take him home from St. Mungo's. He insisted that they really didn't need to do that since he wasn't an invalid but his best friends couldn't take no for an answer. "They couldn't risk it," they told him with sly grins. He might splinch himself when he apparated and they couldn't have that. With a roll of his eyes, Harry agreed. The two were waiting for him by the exits.

With one last look at the room where he recuperated, Harry walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

He walked past the other rooms of St. Mungo's Critical Care and greeted the medics he came across. Many wished him good health and he smiled in thanks. Lavender came into his room earlier to run one last scanning spell on him before declaring with a smile that he was good to go. She left him to get changed and told him to meet her at the front desk of the Discharge Centre afterwards. As Harry walked through the halls, his thoughts drifted back to Hermione. He was more than a little disappointed that it wasn't her who came to see him before his release. He wondered if there was an emergency she had to see through and immediately worried.

He rounded the corner and felt a breath of relief leave his system. Hermione was there talking to Lavender, Ron, and Draco by the long desk of Discharge where hospital administration staff eagerly worked. A smile started to grow in his lips as he walked towards them. She was laughing, he observed, at something Ron had said. She laughed so effortlessly. He heard her laughter and saw her head tilt back at her mirth. He walked a little faster towards them as if pulled by a strong magnet.

"Harry!" Lavender, who was the first to see him, greeted with a grin.

"About time you showed up, Potter," Draco said with a wry smile.

"I did say you didn't need to be here to take me home, Malfoy," Harry immediately retorted. "I'm not an invalid."

"Ah, but you  _were_ ," Draco said. "We can't take any risks now can we, Weasley?"

"Not at all," Ron supplied. "We can't chance it. We don't want you ending up at the hospital again and bothering these two ladies." He jerked his head towards Lavender and Hermione.

"Oh but Harry was no bother at all!" Lavender insisted, taking the Auror's side. "We'd  _love_  to have him back here. Not as a patient, of course, but as a visitor." She winked at Harry.

Hermione watched him laugh and lean over to kiss Lavender on the cheek. "See that, Weasley? Your wife wants me." Harry put an arm on Lavender's shoulders and pulled her close to his side.

Draco snorted as Ron's face turned aghast. "You wound me," he told his wife.

Lavender rolled her eyes and removed Harry's arm from her shoulders. "As much as I would love to stay and watch you three bicker, I  _do_  have work to get back to," she said. "It's great that you're all better Harry, but I was serious before. We would love it if you visit us!"

She crossed the little circle they had formed to kiss Ron's cheek and wave goodbye at Draco. "I'll see you later. Hermione - you'll sign Harry out?"

Hermione nodded her head. A chorus of goodbyes rang around the group once more and they watched Lavender turn the corner and walk out of sight.

"Well Harry, shall we get you all sorted? There's a couple of paperwork you need to fill out before you can leave. It shouldn't take long," Hermione said. She gestured to a clipboard resting on the high counter behind her.

"Of course," Harry said. "Why don't you two wait for me by the apparition point?" He asked his friends with a clearly raised eyebrow. Ron was about to open his mouth to tell him they didn't mind staying but Draco nudged the redhead quiet.

"Sure, sure, take your time," the blonde wizard said in a drawl. "We'll be outside." He all but dragged Ron away.

Harry turned to the desk and picked up the quill to fill the forms. Hermione watched him silently from the side as he read the documents and signed his name. He rested the quill when he was finished and turned to face his angel.

"All done," he said with a small smile.

Hermione smiled in return. "Well, then. It was great meeting you, Harry, although I hoped it would be in better circumstances. But I'm really glad to see that you're all better. If you feel  _any_  pain at all from your wound then please come see me immediately. Here's my card," Hermione reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a calling card listing various ways to reach her.

Harry took the card and pocketed it. "Hermione… I want to say thank you. I heard from everyone how serious my injuries were and they all said you worked on me for hours to repair the damage. I wouldn't be here without  _you_."

He watched as that little smile graced her lips. The left corner of her mouth lifted and her dimple appeared. Since she didn't know how to respond, she took hold of one of his hands and squeezed. "I'll see you later, Harry," she said softly. "Take care of yourself."

She started to turn away from him, but he didn't let her. He kept her hand gripped tightly in his own.

"Have dinner with me."

Hermione whipped her head back and looked at him in surprise. He stood there with an easy grin. His hand kept a steady hold on hers with the thumb tracing lazy circles on her palm. The other hand was in the pocket of his jeans. His shirt brought out all the shades of green in his eyes and Hermione felt lost. She mustn't have heard him correctly, right?

"Pardon?" She asked in a whisper. His smile only grew wider and her brows furrowed.

"I'd like to take you out for dinner. I want to get to know you, Hermione." Harry said honestly.

She opened her mouth to reply and closed it again. He watched her blink as she tried to formulate a response to his request.

"I… don't know if that would be appropriate," Hermione said slowly. She started to chew on her bottom lip and Harry quirked a brow in question.

"Why wouldn't it be appropriate? Your friends are my friends, Hermione. We would have met each other eventually, and I know that when we do I would find you as intriguing then as I do now. I would ask you to dinner then, too…  _eventually_. I want to know more about the beautiful witch who saved my sorry arse," Harry responded. He squeezed her hand gently and leaned a little closer. "Please have dinner with me."

Hermione's jaw had turned slack when he told her he found her intriguing. "Well…" she began, trying to find the right words to say. " _First_ , you're my patient! It just wouldn't be right. And  _second_ , Ginny  _wouldn't_  approve of this!" She whispered furiously. She cast a glance at the staff behind the desk who were trying so hard to avert their gazes from the Auror and their Chief Healer.

A frown graced Harry's lips now. " _First_ , I'm no longer your patient, as I've just been discharged." He nodded to the stack of documents still sat on the counter behind them. "And  _second_ , why would Ginny care?"

Hermione expelled a frustrated breath. She pulled Harry further away from the desk to give them more privacy.

"Because she's your girlfriend!" She whispered.

Harry blinked, dumbstruck at her proclamation.

"I don't know how you got that idea, Hermione," he said slowly. "But she is  _not_  my girlfriend. And, for the record, I  _do not_  have a girlfriend."  _Yet_ , he added silently as he watched her.

There was a myriad of emotions crossing her face which Harry found fascinating. Her annoyance turned to confusion which turned to happiness before quickly being replaced by embarrassment. His angel grew red-faced and her lips formed an "o" when she realized the misunderstanding.

"I see," she said awkwardly. "That's my mistake, then. I'm… sorry." She ended weakly.

He was silent for a moment.

"If I accept your apology then would you have dinner with me?" He asked again with a grin.

"Oh Harry, honestly!" His cheekiness drew out a laugh from the brunette. He stayed quiet and only looked at her expectantly. She considered his question, weighing the pros and cons of either response.

They would have met eventually.

And he would have found her intriguing then.

As intriguing as he found her now.

Hermione knew that she felt the same. She was fascinated by him and she wanted to know  _more_. She wanted to know what made him happy. She wanted to know what could draw the smile from those gorgeous lips. She wanted to get to know him; to know what he liked and disliked. She wanted to see more of his interactions with his friends and she wanted to partake in them too.

Hermione knew she wanted more from this man.

So who was she to refuse fate?

They would have met eventually.

Hermione slowly nodded. She watched as that grin spread across his face until he was fully smiling at her.

"I'd love to have dinner with you, Harry." She said softly.

"Perfect," he whispered. "Is it okay if I make plans for us? I'm back to work tomorrow so I'll know my schedule better then. Would this weekend work for you?"

"Oh, yes, this weekend works," Hermione replied after quickly running her own schedule in mind.

"Great," Harry said. "I'll make plans and… I'll let you know. I've got your number after all." He patted his pocket where he had put her card.

He leaned closer to her and Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. His lips touched her cheek in a soft caress. The gentle brush of his lips on her skin had her heart beating faster in her chest. He gave her a dazzling smile when he withdrew and squeezed the hand he still held.

"I'll see you later, Hermione," he said. Regretfully, he let go of her.

"Goodbye, Harry," she whispered in response.

She watched him turn around and walk towards the apparition stations. Unbeknownst to her, the hand which he held crept up to her cheek to touch the spot he kissed.

The staff at St. Mungo's would whisper about the incident that transpired at Discharge for the weeks to come. They never spoke about it when they were in the company of non-staff members since they took care of their own, but in the lounges and break rooms the interaction between the Auror and Chief Healer were retold to eagerly listening ears. They would whisper how Chief Healer Granger left Discharge after being kissed by Auror Potter with a dazed smile on her face. In turn, those who saw Auror Potter walk towards the hospital's exit would say that he had what could only be described as a "shit-eating grin" on his face.

The hallways and rooms of St. Mungo's breathed with the tale of the Auror and the Healer. And it seemed like everyone in the hospital, from the medics to the healers and even the resident ghosts and magical portraits, were eagerly anticipating what would happen next.


	4. Four

_I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more  
_ _Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours_

\- Dan + Shay, 10 000 Hours

* * *

**Four**

It was, without a doubt, the worst day ever.

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes as a teenage wizard heaved on top of his bed. The potion he had just been administered and remnants of his lunch were spewed all over the front of her dress.

Hermione was  _used_  to this. In fact, she had seen worse and had been  _doused_  with far worse things than vomit. She was used to all the blood and fluids that came with being a healer. She could handle that. She was the type of person who wouldn't even flinch when watching a horror slasher flick since she dealt with all of the gore on the daily at work.

It was her  _job_  to be able to handle these things.

But not  _today_.

Hermione sighed. First, her alarm clock didn't ring that morning and so she woke up late for work. After getting to work thirty minutes later than usual, she received a call from her mum informing her that their beloved pet cat Artemis had died after being run over by a car. Hermione shut herself in her office and had a good cry. After regaining composure of herself and finally beginning her work day, she found that her hospital was understaffed. Two healers stayed home with wizard's flu and Lavender informed her that one senior mediwitch was home ill as well. Hermione had to quickly reorganize her healers and spent the better part of the morning running between wards to help where it was needed.

She didn't even have time for lunch since Sir McAllister held an impromptu meeting. After the meeting, Hermione was called to the emergency ward since a young dragon trainer was being transported to St. Mungo's after the dragon turned on him. Unfortunately, the wizard was declared deceased on arrival.

Now, Hermione had puke and potion all over her dress. One might ask why she wasn't wearing her robe, but the answer to that would be because  _another_  patient vomited on her just ten minutes prior. She always preferred to change into a new robe whenever such a thing happened. She was on her way to change and decided to first finish her rounds by visiting her last patient. She never expected he would puke on her too.

"I am  _so_  sorry, Miss Hermione," the young wizard said in horror.

"No worries at all, Lukas," Hermione said softly. She grabbed her wand from its holster and performed a quick  _Scourgify_. The vomit disappeared and her dress was clean once again. "You do need to take that potion though, so I'll be back with a new one. Sit tight," she said. She left his room and walked to the secure potion store at the end of the hallway. Every floor of St. Mungo's had a smaller potions room while the main brewery was located at the basement. She tapped her wand on a rune on the door and it automatically opened for her and closed when she entered.

Hermione scanned the shelves stocked to the brim with differently sized vials neatly organized and labelled. She passed by the shelf of antidotes and draughts and deftly picked up a small vial of Skelegro from its place. The door to the potion store opened and Hermione looked to see Lavender enter.

"Hello, darling," Lavender greeted. She stood next to Hermione and picked up a Wigenwald Potion and a Pepper Up.

"Hey, Lav," Hermione greeted weakly.

Lavender frowned. "You look tired, Hermione. Are you okay?"

One shoulder raised in a shrug. "It's just one of those days," Hermione said simply.

"Tell me about it," Lavender replied with a knowing nod. She patted her growing bump. "People say pregnancy is beautiful but they're  _wrong_. My back hurts, my feet hurt, I'm hungry all the time… can't this day just be over already so I can relax?"

Hermione let out a smile. "It almost is, Mediwitch Weasley," she said. She bid goodbye to Lavender and headed back towards Lukas' room.

Hermione made sure to stay far away from the bedside when the teenage boy drank his potion. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it went down smoothly. Lukas gave her a small grin and Hermione smiled back. "Get some rest, Luk," Hermione said as she fluffed the pillow behind him. "I think you can be discharged tomorrow as soon as we ensure your broken leg has set properly."

"Thank you so much, Miss Hermione," Lukas said as he picked up the book on his bedside table.

"Just don't do stupid stunts on your broom again, alright?" Hermione admonished softly.

Lukas gave her a shy grin. "I won't, I promise."

Hermione bid goodbye to the young boy and left his room.

As soon as Lukas' door closed behind her, Hermione's mirror rang loudly. She fished it out of her dress pocket and read the message. She was being called urgently to the operating ward due to a transfiguration spell gone awry. With a sigh, Hermione sped quickly down the hall to answer the call.

* * *

In the thick of wizarding London at the Ministry of Magic, Auror Harry Potter was having the best day ever. His Aurors closed a massive case involving bribery in the Wizengamot. Two members  _and_  the Junior Undersecretary were properly ejected from their seats and sentenced to five years in Azkaban.

Not only that, but his spies have gathered intelligence concerning The Collector. After months of inactivity following the failed arrest, it seemed as though The Collector was eager to be back in business. There were whispers that a new shipment of illegal goods was due to make its way to England in the coming months.

Even Harry's secret mission with Draco and Ron was turning fruitful. His deputy came to his desk earlier that day with reports of apparent sightings of Mackenzie. The disgraced Hit Wizard was seen in a seaside city south of London. Harry properly instructed Draco to follow up with the lead.

Harry strode into his office with a wide grin following his lunch break and his Aurors watched with amused smiles on their faces. They knew the  _real_ reason their Commander was in such a good mood and it had nothing to do with the wins their department was getting.

It was no secret to the team that their Commander's first date with "Miss Healer" was later that evening.

"I see that you haven't wiped that smile off your face yet, Potter," Harry heard from his doorway. He looked up from the paperwork he was reading to see his deputy enter. Draco Malfoy had a smirk on his face as he crossed the floor and sat in front of Harry's desk.

"Weekends always uplift my spirits," Harry responded.

"Right," Draco said with a quirked eyebrow. "Have you planned what you were going to do tonight?"

At this question, Harry nodded. "Dinner somewhere quiet so we can talk and get to know each other better."

"You do realize that  _nowhere_  will be quiet if they know you're there?" Draco asked. "Not to mention all the rumours once they found out you're dining with the newest eligible witch in town."

"That's why I'm taking her to my place where I'm cooking dinner for her."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "That's a bit presumptuous, isn't it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "We will  _just_  be having dinner. I don't expect anything else tonight apart from eating and talking. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say boss," Draco drawled which caused Harry to roll his eyes. "Contrary to your thinking that I came here to discuss only your love life, I do have some updates for you."

Harry's demeanor changed and turned more serious. With a wave of his hand, his office door closed and the glass wall which allowed him to look out into the bullpen fogged to allow no light to pass through the glass. Privacy charms were cast around them as Draco put a folder he had been holding onto on top of Harry's desk.

"My sources confirmed that Brandon Mackenzie was in Brighton  _again_. He was seen going through the wizard markets there just an hour ago," Draco said. He opened the folder and presented Harry a moving photograph of the rogue Hit Wizard walking through a crowded street. The man's face was stern and his eyes shifted from left to right as he shouldered his way through the mass of witches and wizards. "Unfortunately, they lost him not soon after that. There was far too many people and he might have apparated out of the place after getting in the clear," Draco continued.

"Why was he in Brighton?" Harry asked. He looked at the photograph again as it replayed the image. Harry watched as the young blonde-haired, green-eyed wizard moved across the crowd. It was unmistakably Mackenzie for he had a scar on his right cheek Harry knew he received in combat years before. He squinted his eyes and saw that the burly wizard's right hand was clasped around a parcel. "What's he carrying?"

"The spies aren't sure yet, but they'll be watching. This was the second time he was spotted in Brighton in the span of two days. He had a reason to be there so he  _will_  be back and at that point, we'll put a tail on him," Draco said confidently.

Harry pursed his lips. "And Livingston? Any signs of him?"

Draco shook his head. "No sightings of Livingston, but I'm certain he's not far away. If there's one thing we know about Mackenzie it's that he's loyal to the tee. He risked everything for Livingston. They wouldn't have gone far from each other."

Harry nodded, satisfied with Draco's reasoning. From the two wizards' files he learned that Anthony Livingston was the closest thing Brandon Mackenzie had to a father figure. Livingston was the one who got Mackenzie off the streets of London and into the ranks of the Hit Wizards. Harry knew that Mackenzie felt indebted to Livingston.

"Keep me updated," Harry said. "And keep a close eye around Brighton with our spies. I want them tailed as soon as either of them are spotted."

"Yes sir," Draco said with a nod. He closed the file with Mackenzie's photograph and rose from his seat. "I'll brief Ron. I'll see you later but if I don't, have fun on your date with  _Healer Granger_."

Harry shook his head at Draco's mischievous look. "It is  _just_  dinner, Draco."

"Sure, sure," Draco said airily. "Don't do anything I  _would_  do."

* * *

Hermione expelled a breath as she apparated into her flat that evening. Her day didn't get any better. She was called aside by one of her most senior healers and informed that said healer was quitting. Healer Austen had been at St. Mungo's for decades and hoped that once Chief Healer Doyle retired she would be taking his place. Since the promotion didn't happen and a new, much younger healer was brought in instead, the senior healer felt out of place at St. Mungo's. Healer Austen said there was no bad blood between her and Hermione, but she did express that she couldn't work at St. Mungo's anymore for she still felt slighted even though it had been six months since Hermione's appointment. Healer Austen gave her two weeks' notice and scurried off to tend to her patients.

Following the impromptu meeting with Healer Austen, Hermione was called into another emergency at the operating ward. A witch was in labour but there were complications with the delivery. The mother was afflicted with a terrible case of wizard's flu and they very nearly lost her during the delivery for she was unable to deliver her child normally. Hermione had to perform a cesarean section to ensure mother and child were safe.

She was exhausted (and frankly a little cranky) and all she wanted to do was take a hot bath and order some pizza. She had chosen to live in a Muggle neighbourhood for nights such as this one. She dialled in her order and hopped into the bath. Hermione felt as though she was forgetting something but she was too tired to remember what it was. Something nagged at the back of her brain but she brushed it aside. Whatever it was could wait until the following day.

After a relaxing soak, Hermione grudgingly left the bath and dressed. She had just finished combing her hair when the doorbell rang. She perked up a little bit thinking her dinner had arrived.

Feeling happier than she had the whole day, Hermione left her bedroom and padded barefoot across her flat. She grabbed her purse from a table before throwing the door wide open with a smile.

The sight which greeted her wasn't what she expected and the  _something_  she had forgotten came rushing back.

"Oh," Hermione whispered, eyes wide. She took in the sight of Harry Potter standing on the other side of the door carrying a bouquet of flowers. He was wearing dark denim trousers, a forest green shirt which only made his eyes shine brighter, and the sexiest grin Hermione had ever seen. He had a dimple on his cheek as he smiled at her and Hermione felt herself blush when he took in her outfit of shorts and an old jumper.

"Good evening, Hermione," Harry greeted easily. "These are for you." He handed her the bouquet of English roses.

The plan for their  _date_  and the things leading up to it came rushing back to her as she accepted the flowers:

The owl she received on Tuesday, the day after he was discharged, with a thank you note and the question: "Dinner at 7 on Friday?"

The lunch he got delivered from a nearby restaurant to St. Mungo's cafeteria for all hospital staff as a sign of gratitude for their hard work that dreadful night.

The text message he sent her midday Thursday (because she of course said yes to his offer of dinner and owled him her number) with the simple words "I hope you're having a good day so far" which kept her smiling for the rest of the day.

It was only because of the very shitty Friday morning that she forgot about their plans!

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, the bouquet clutched tightly in her hands. She tried to loosen her grip a little bit so she wouldn't crush the stems. "I had such a terrible day and completely forgot about tonight. Why don't you come in and I'll quickly get ready..."

She trailed off when she felt Harry's hands on her shoulders. She tore her sorry eyes away from the roses in her hands and looked at the Auror who was smiling at her. She could feel the warmth of his hands as he gently stroked the top of her arms.

"It's fine, Hermione. There's no rush. I can wait out here, if you'd like-" he started to say when a cough from behind Harry caught their attention.

The witch and wizard looked to see a lanky boy with platinum blonde hair wearing the local pizza parlour's uniform, hat and all. In his hand was a large and flat, square box with a smaller box on top.

"Er, hi. I'm here for "Hermione" with a large Hawaiian pizza and a pound of barbeque chicken wings. Is that you, ma'am? How would you like to pay?" The boy asked.

Hermione blushed a bright red as the boy relayed her order. She gently tucked the bouquet at the crook of her arms, took the necessary number of notes from her purse plus a generous tip, and handed them to the boy. He grinned when he saw how much he tipped her and excitedly gave her the boxes. He dipped his head in farewell and dashed back down the hall.

Hermione dared to glance at the man in front of her.

There was a small grin on Harry's face as he watched the flustered witch. She looked beautiful and - dare he say it? - incredibly sexy dressed like that. Her brown curls seemed wilder and he had to control himself as to not stare at her long and shapely legs.

But she also looked worried, and embarrassed, and  _stressed_. He frowned when he recalled her earlier words.

She had a terrible day and forgot about their date. He didn't begrudge her for that for as Auror Commander he's had more than his fair share of shitty days. And after those days, all he wanted to do was stay home, eat pizza, and maybe watch a Muggle movie or two.

Harry gave a wry smile. He grabbed the boxes from Hermione's hands which startled the witch and she looked up at him. Her eyes were questioning but all he did was smile at her.

"I think I have a better idea than going out for dinner," he mused aloud.

Her eyes widened when he walked around her and nudged the door further open with his hip. She turned around, eyes following his form and silently admiring his  _very_  nice behind, as he crossed the threshold and stepped into her home.

"I think I'm feeling pizza and a movie?" He asked with a grin.

She gaped. "But- the plan..." She started to say, remembering the message he sent her detailing their date. He didn't really tell her a lot about it, only saying that there was no need to dress fancy and that he hoped she liked Italian food. He didn't name the restaurant they were going to but she figured it was because he wanted to surprise her.

He winked at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. That easy grin was causing funny things to happen to her body. She felt flushed and there were little butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

How could this man whom she barely knew incite such a reaction? She was usually so calm and collected but here she was blushing to her roots at his stare.

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied. "I'm much more interested in what you've got here," he said as he raised the boxes in his hands with a grin that sparkled his eyes. "That is… if you don't mind staying in for tonight?"

Hermione found herself smiling back. This wasn't something she would have ever considered before. Hell, her agreeing for him to pick her up at her home was already out of the usual. For the previous blokes Gabrielle had set her up with, Hermione had always insisted on meeting them at the restaurant or at the theatre. Never would she have agreed to let them into her home.

Oh, but Harry. She looked at him standing there, all sly and grinning and sexy and handsome with that tousled hair and bright green eyes. Harry made everything feel so  _easy._ His presence was reassuring and she felt as though she didn't have to put up any pretense being around him.

So she didn't. Hermione slowly shook her head no since she certainly wouldn't mind staying in for the night with this man. He beamed at her and stepped aside, his back to her door, as he made way for her to get inside.

With a soft smile on her face, Hermione walked past him. The air felt electric when she lightly brushed up against him in her stride. She wondered if he felt it too. Once she was fully inside, Harry removed himself from the door allowing it to close behind him as he followed her further into her home.

Harry glanced around the foyer, his eyes taking in the wide open-spaced flat. It was a large rectangle where the rooms flowed into the next. The foyer was perpendicular to the living room where tall bookshelves dominated one wall. He saw books of different shapes, colours, and sizes neatly arranged in the stacks. In front of the bookshelves was a large sofa of a deep navy blue with fluffy looking pillows and a throw draped over one arm. A silver coffee table sat in front of the sofa and across from it was a large entertainment unit with a television in the middle and framed photographs, ornaments, and more books placed on the surrounding shelves.

The living room flowed into a dining room through a wide archway. There was a large mahogany table placed in the centre with dark green velvet chairs on all sides but one. Instead of chairs, a long bench of the same wood rested to provide ample room around the dining table. And the last room Harry could see was the kitchen. An island with a butcher block countertop graced the middle of that room with bar stools on one side. White shelves, stainless steel appliances, and brass pots and pans hanging from a metal frame atop the island completed the look. Closed doors which he believed led to the bedrooms and bathrooms lined the hallway running parallel to the dining room and kitchen and to the right of the main entrance.

Artwork and picture frames peppered the walls of the flat. Harry saw a large cork board hung on the dining room wall. All sorts of greeting cards, birthday cards, and other cards were pinned on the board. He smiled when his eyes drifted across it and he wondered what was written in them.

The  _pièce de résistance_ of the whole apartment though, and what captivated Harry's attention, was a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room. The London skyline was visible through the glass and the view took Harry's breath away. Even from his position, he could see the tops of tall buildings and skyscrapers with their lights illuminating the night sky.

Her home was beautiful and modern yet extremely comfortable and personal. He looked at the witch standing next to him to see her already looking at his direction with anticipation clearly written on her face. She was biting on her bottom lip as her eyes peeked at him through long eyelashes. She was beautiful and sexy and  _Merlin_ , he was so attracted to her.

"You have a beautiful home," he said, his voice soft. A radiant smile lit up her face and Harry gulped.

"Thank you," she said. "Why don't we head into the kitchen? I should put these flowers in water before we have dinner. Thank you, by the way. They're beautiful." There was a soft blush on her face as she looked at the roses in her hands.

He grinned. "No problem at all. I'm happy you like them," Harry replied. She beamed once more before turning on her heels and heading to the kitchen. Harry followed right behind her while trying so hard not to keep his eyes trailed on her bum. He instead looked at the frames hung on the walls as he walked passed. There was a younger looking Hermione in a light blue cap and gown reminiscent of the Beauxbatons uniform. She was smiling and waving to the camera. Beside that was a photograph of her and the Delacour sisters with the Eiffel Tower in the background.

They reached the kitchen and Hermione immediately rounded the island while Harry set the boxes on the countertop. She opened a drawer from its side and produced a tall and narrow vase. She filled the crystal with water and gently placed the flowers inside, one stem at a time. Harry watched with interest as she carefully arranged the stems and his lips quirked when she looked proudly at the finished product.

"There," she whispered. She moved the vase to the middle of the countertop and turned to reach into one of the higher shelves above the stove. She produced two plates and walked over to Harry's side. She laid the plates down and opened the two boxes revealing their food. "I  _really_  hope you don't mind eating this," she said again.

Harry shook his head and sat down on one of the stools. He grabbed a slice of the still gooey pizza topped with ham, pineapple, and cheese. He held her gaze as he took a bite and was pleasantly surprised at the taste. It tasted like Hawaiian pizza he'd had before but different and  _better_  somehow. The surprise must have shown on his face since she giggled before grabbing a slice of her own.

"The pineapple is coated in bacon fat before it's grilled," she said, before taking a bite. "Delicious, isn't it?"

"Probably the best Hawaiian pizza I've ever had," he said truthfully before his mouth closed around the slice once again.

Hermione smiled. "It's one of London's best kept secrets. Would you like anything to drink, by the way? I've got wine, beer, juices, water..."

Harry set his slice down and looked at her. "Let me get it. Is everything in the fridge?"

Hermione smiled softly from her seat and nodded. Harry stood up and rounded the kitchen island they were using as a table. He stood in front of the refrigerator and opened its double doors. There was a bottle of red and white chilling on one of the shelves. "How does white wine sound?"

"Perfect," Hermione answered. His hand closed around the Riesling and pulled the chilled wine from the fridge. He grabbed two wine glasses from the tall bar shelf next to the refrigerator and carried the items back to Hermione. He winked at her before using wandless magic to open the wine bottle. With experienced movements, he poured the wine into the crystal glasses and set the bottle down.

"Cheers," the Auror said as he picked up his wine glass.

Hermione grinned and picked up her own. "Cheers," she replied and clinked her wine glass with his.

They talked as they ate. Harry told her about his return to work and the gratitude his whole team expressed towards her for the hard work the hospital performed the night of the raid. She told him how the whole St. Mungo's staff was floored with his show of gratitude at the lunch he provided them yesterday. He laughed and said that it was the very least he could do.

The conversation flowed easily between them and she was amazed. Such a stark contrast it was from the previous dates she had been on. Over the wine, pizza, and chicken wings, Harry and Hermione talked about their lives. They talked about their interests (her, reading and travelling; him, Quidditch and cooking) and their favourites. He told her stories of some of the eyebrow-quirking cases he worked on as an Auror and she told him what it was like living in France. He asked her how she met the Delacours to which she replied that her mum, Jeanne Granger née Laurent, was actually their dentist. "We've known each other since we were little," Hermione explained as she picked up another chicken wing. "I used to accompany my parents to their practice after we moved to Paris and the Delacours were one of their first patients! I became friends with Fleur and Gabrielle but I didn't know they were magical until I was about… eight years old, I think? That was when I showed first signs of magic. My parents have become good friends with  _Adaline et Sebastien_ and told them that I had levitated a book I couldn't reach into my hands. They recognized that I was magical and told them about their world…  _my world_. My parents were scared and skeptical at first but the Delacours were so helpful in helping them understand. It was no surprise then that I received a letter to Beauxbatons when I turned eleven and followed Fleur there. Gabrielle joined us a couple of years later. They're like my sisters, and Adaline and Sebastien my second set of parents," Hermione reminisced wistfully.

"They spoke a lot about you," Harry told her. "Hermione always popped up in conversations. Although, now I'm realizing why I didn't recognize your name at first at the hospital. It wasn't only the potions," he said with a sly smile, "but I've only ever heard it said with a French accent from Fleur and Gabrielle," he continued thoughtfully. " _Hermione_ ," he said again, but holding the H silent and rolling the R slightly this time like how the French would say it. "It's a beautiful name."

She blushed not only at his comment but at how he said her name. The sound of it coming from his lips pleased her regardless if it was said the British or the French way.

"Thank you," she replied. "They spoke a lot about you too, as well as the other people here in London. It almost felt like I already knew you," she said, remembering the times the sisters would call her and give her updates on their lives. Often times Fleur would speak about the Weasleys and that usually meant diving into stories about their extended family, including Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. "And what did they say? I hoped they didn't tarnish my reputation."

Hermione laughed at his playful question. "Quite the opposite actually, Mr. Potter," she replied, equally as mischievous. "I got the sense that you were a very good friend to them from our previous conversations. They spoke highly of you," Hermione said with a smile. "I heard from Fleur about how you're Victoire's favourite person - which I only take a  _little_  offence to - and Gabrielle could never stop telling me about all the times you've helped her. And knowing them for as long as I have… well, it's not always easy hearing compliments from the Delacours, especially Fleur. You've become like family to them, Harry."

He sipped from his wine glass and thought of the sisters. It really surprised him that he grew so close to the Delacours. He would have never expected that the part-Veelas would have become one of his closest friends when he first met them at Hogwarts all those years ago. But fighting on the same side during the war, not to mention their close ties to the Weasleys and Bill's involvement with the Aurors, really cemented and evolved their relationship. They have become a part of his closest circle and brought continuous joy and laughter into his life.

He glanced at Hermione and smiled.

And they brought  _interest_  too.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said truthfully. "They're some of my best friends."

At noticing that he had finished eating, and since she was done as well, Hermione stood up from the bar stool and grabbed their empty plates. She brought them over to the large kitchen sink and gently set them down in the tub. Harry watched her as she walked to the refrigerator and opened the freezer door. She thought for a bit before she turned around and looked at Harry, beaming. He gulped the wine down as he took her in, all fresh faced and glowing from the light inside the freezer door.

"What do you say to ice-cream and a movie?" She asked with a smile.

Wordlessly he nodded, and her smile grew. She bent from the waist and Harry's mouth went dry at the sight of her shapely behind. He had just averted his eyes before she was upright and staring at him again. "Salted caramel?" She asked while holding the container up.

"Sounds delicious," he replied. She grinned and moved away from the refrigerator after closing the freezer shut with her hips. Hermione walked to the countertop with the tub of ice-cream in hand. Harry watched her as she retrieved two bowls and spoons from the drawers before opening the container's lid.

"You're staring at me," she said softly, her eyes trained downwards to the ice-cream as she scooped some of its contents. Hermione felt his gaze on her the whole time she was moving around in the kitchen. It was one thing to pay attention to her when they were eating and talking but she could feel his eyes on her even as she was doing the most mundane things. He was so attentive and so  _fixated_  on her that she could feel the warmth spreading across her body.

Harry smiled to himself at being caught. "I was," he agreed, while still looking at her. "You're very interesting." He swore he saw her cheeks reddened at his comment.

"You think scooping ice-cream is interesting?" She asked, her eyes now looking into his. He so badly wanted to trace the blush on her cheeks.

"When you do it, it is," he admitted and was elated at the deepening crimson of her blush. "And I also find it very intriguing that you're not using magic to do these," he observed.

Hermione nodded her head and fixed her gaze on the task once again. "I like doing things with my hands," she said, "Magic is wonderful, but I don't want to depend on it too much for things I could easily do myself."

She heard rustling and looked up to see Harry standing beside her. Her breath caught at his proximity and she felt her face grow even more heated. This wizard would be the death of her. He was so handsome and attentive and  _interested_  in her on top of being a genuinely nice person. He also made her feel so at ease (when he wasn't making her insides turn to goo with those looks of his, that is) and she could spend hours talking to him.

She was in over her head and falling  _fast_.

He grinned and grabbed the full ice cream bowls with both hands. "I feel the same way. Therefore, let me help bring these to the living room for you then," he said. "Shall we open another bottle of wine?"

Ignoring the fluttering of a thousand butterflies in her stomach, Hermione nodded her head. She pulled another bottle from the fridge and turned around to see Harry make his way across her home with such confidence and ease. From the kitchen she watched him lay the bowls on two coasters atop her coffee table and settle himself into the couch. She grabbed two fresh wine glasses and followed him there.

"So what movie are we watching?" He asked after she had sat on the opposite end of the couch. He eyed the long stack of DVDs neatly arranged by title underneath the telly. He loved that she was still so attuned to her Muggle upbringing. It was one thing he really missed in his close circle of friends. Draco and Ron were from pureblood families who, in the case of Draco, resented anything Muggle or didn't really  _know_  the Muggle world. Ron didn't show a lot of interest in Muggle things at first either, dismissing it as too mundane and too boring. It was only through him that the two even learned of what the cinema was or how to properly use the telephone. No one in his closest circle of friends grew up Muggle and sometimes, Harry missed that aspect in his life.

It was refreshing to see a witch, and a brilliant and powerful one at that from what he had witnessed, who appreciated the non-magical and saw the beauty in doing things for herself.

"Well," she began, drawing out the syllable as she looked at her collection, "I was actually thinking of watching  _The Princess Bride_. It's one of my favourite movies if you don't mind seeing it."

He grinned. "It's one of my favourites too."

She beamed at him and leapt from the seat. "Well that settles it!  _The Princess Bride_  it is. It's such a classic, isn't it?"

She got on her knees in front of the telly and picked out the DVD from the stack. She opened the case with a pop and inserted the disc into the player. Hermione returned to her seat and used the controller to turn on the television and start the movie.

Harry watched as Hermione comfortably settled herself into the couch and tucked her legs underneath her bum. She used another controller on the table to dim the lights low around them. He smiled to himself before leaning back on the cushions too. He passed her a bowl of ice-cream and turned his attention to the screen just as the lion roared mightily signalling the start of the movie.

They watched in companionable silence for a while with the only sounds coming from the screen and the spoons scraping the bowl for ice-cream. After he was done with his bowl, Harry picked up his wine glass and tried to concentrate on the movie. He could only  _try_  because the witch beside him was very distracting. He twirled the wine glass with his hand and continued to watch Hermione from the corners of his eyes. She had almost fully laid on the sofa now with her back against the cushioned armrest. Her eyes were fixated on the screen and her pert lips were moving as she mouthed the words softly. But what struck Harry as funny and interesting was that she was mouthing the words in  _French_  and not in English.

"Hermione," he whispered, as he fully turned to face her. She tore her eyes from the screen and looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you mouthing the words in  _French_?" He asked teasingly.

He saw her cheeks reddened and she nodded. "I only had the French copy of the DVD for a long time…" she started to explain.

Harry only let out a soft laugh and shook his head in amusement. "And this is why you continue to fascinate me,  _Mademoiselle_   _Granger_ ," he said. Her blush deepened. "Maybe we should watch this movie in French next time. It would definitely help me brush up on the language."

She smiled at the idea of seeing him again. "You can always ask  _me_  too,  _Monsieur Potter_ ," she replied. "I've been told I'm a good teacher."

"Well, then, maybe I will," he said softly. She smiled at him and turned her eyes back to the screen.

The movie progressed and Hermione was surprised at Harry's knowledge of the plot and dialogue. He wasn't lying when he said it was one of his favourite movies since he knew the words to many of the scenes by heart. She giggled when he recited Vizzini's confident monologue during the Battle of Wits and even faked his own death when the character dropped on the screen. She didn't know  _how_  it happened but she eventually found herself lying on the couch with her legs draped over Harry's lap. The wine bottle stood empty at the side of the coffee table as they sipped the last of its contents from their cups. They cheered together when Inigo finally got his revenge and grew quiet when Wesley rode away with Buttercup.

" _Comme tu veux_ ," Hermione whispered as the last scene played and the movie ended. The screen darkened and Harry turned the lights on with the controller.

They revelled in silence for a few moments. Hermione felt her heart beating faster as she anticipated what was to happen next. She had no idea what to expect for their first date but it certainly wasn't this. She had so much fun compared to her other first dates and she felt as though she knew him better. Her terrible morning and afternoon were forgotten since his presence was intoxicating and filled her with so much joy. Being in his presence made her forget about her troubles and she was so comfortable and at ease around him. Merlin, here she was on her  _couch_  dressed in what she considered to be pajamas with not a speck of makeup on her face and her hair undone yet she didn't mind! She felt confident, and in control, and  _herself_  since he didn't once make her feel like he expected more from her during their date.

Harry, meanwhile, was looking at the empty wine glass in his hand with a smile on his face. He had a blast. She was witty, and charming, and so fucking beautiful. He was mesmerized and he had to control himself from jumping her on the couch since she looked absolutely delectable. He was himself around her which surprised him as well. The walls he would build when he was around strangers weren't erected this time around. It was  _easy_  being around her.

"I should probably head out," he whispered and set the empty glass on the table. "It's getting late and I unfortunately have some work to do tomorrow."

"Oh! Of course," she replied and retracted her legs from his lap. He frowned at the loss of contact and watched as she righted herself and stood from the couch. She stood there awkwardly for a moment, not entirely sure what to do or what to say.

Harry stood up and approached her. He grabbed her hand, making her look to him, and squeezed. "I had a really good time, Hermione," he said softly making her smile.

"I did too," she whispered.

"What are you doing next weekend?" He asked. The earnesty in his eyes and the eagerness in his voice almost made her want to giggle. She paused for a moment and looked at him. As much as her brain was screaming that this was Too Fast! and to Be Careful! she knew she had already fallen. Her attraction to him was palpable and she knew and could see that he felt the same way.

She liked him. She wanted to know more about him. He made her laugh and he seemed genuinely interested in her as well.

It would be foolish of her to deny this.

She held his gaze as she said her reply. "I don't know. What are  _we_  doing?"

He smiled so broadly that it made her beam. The next second his lips were on hers. They were soft and supple and tasted of salt and caramel. She sighed against his lips and looped her arms around his neck to draw him closer. His arms snaked around her waist and held her there.

Their kiss was soft and tender. They drew apart, their breaths in soft pants. Harry licked his lips and smiled at her again. The fingers on her waist tightened their hold and Hermione breathed deeply.

"Delicious," he murmured. "I should probably leave now before I stay for much longer," he admitted with burning eyes.

She nodded her head and softly played with his hair. "That's probably a good idea," she whispered. "I don't… I don't want to mess this up in any way, Harry."

Her admittance made him smile. "I don't either. I know it's only the first date, but I  _really_  like you already, Hermione."

Her eyes softened and she stood on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips once again. "Then I'll see you next weekend. Feel free to call or text me anytime," she said. Her arms withdrew from around his neck but Harry's arms remained around her.

" _As you wish_ ," he replied with a grin. He pulled her closer to him before he kissed her one last time. He couldn't get enough of her taste. "I'll see myself out. Good night, Hermione."

And with that, he was gone.

Hermione remained standing for a moment before she sank back down into the couch. A huge smile was on her face as a finger traced her lips.

She was falling, and she was falling quickly, but she sure as hell didn't mind one single bit of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes** : This chapter didn't want to be written, but I pushed through and now I'm back. Thank you for all of your continued support.


	5. Five

_I'm not trying to be your part-time lover_   
_Sign me up for that full time, I'm yours,_   
_All yours_

\- Jonas Brothers, What a Man Gotta Do

* * *

**Five**

Hermione sipped her tea and speared a cherry tomato with her fork. She brought the morsel to her mouth while consciously aware of the stares thrown at her direction. She chewed the tomato slowly, relishing the sweetness of the fruit and the tanginess of the salad dressing. She swallowed and finally looked at the women sitting around the table.

"Alright, you may ask your questions," she said with a sigh.

Two of them immediately erupted.

"How was your date with Harry?!" Fleur asked.

"What did you two do?" Lavender inquired.

"Did he kiss you?" Fleur, again.

"When's the next one?" Lavender piped.

Hermione sent an exasperated look towards Luna who only smiled serenely at her friends. It was a Wednesday and the first time all three of the healers and the mediwitch had the opportunity to gather. They sat together at St. Mungo's cafeteria during their shared lunch break. Hermione knew something was up when Lavender steered them to the quietest part of the room away from the crowd. She usually preferred to sit with a larger group of colleagues but the pregnant witch made it clear that the four of them needed to be alone.

"So?" Lavender pressed. "How was it? You said you were going to tell us together!"

Hermione cracked a smile. It wasn't that she  _didn't_  want to tell her friends about Harry. She just wanted to keep it between the two of them for a little longer. But as she looked at her friends eagerly waiting to hear the news, Hermione knew she needed to tell someone. She needed her friends for support on whatever  _this_  was between them.

"Our first date was…  _unexpected_ ," Hermione started. She saw the three women become more attentive and laughed. "Honestly, I forgot about the date until he showed up at my door."

Wide-eyed, Lavender gave an exaggerated gasp. " _No_!"

Hermione nodded. "I had such a horrible day on Friday that it slipped my mind. He came to pick me up just a minute before the dinner I ordered arrived. But… he was really understanding. And we ended up staying in my flat for the night where we just ate pizza, drank wine, and watched The Princess Bride while eating ice cream..."

The women remained silent and looked at her with bated breaths.

She smiled. "And I had a  _really_ good time," she continued. A blush tinted her cheeks. "He kissed me before he left."

"How was it?" Luna whispered, a smile on her lips.

Hermione closed her eyes and relived the moment. She remembered the softness of his lips and the warmth of his hands around her waist. She recalled how  _good_ it felt to loop her arms around his neck and play with his hair. She also remembered how  _she_  was during the kiss. Totally at ease and in control. Satisfied.  _Happy_.

"I think her smile answers your question, Luna," Fleur quipped. She leaned back in her chair with a very pleased smile. She and her sister have been trying to introduce the two to each other to no avail ever since Hermione moved to London. In fact, Fleur was insistent that Gabrielle need not introduce Hermione to  _les autres gars_ since it would be a waste of time. But Gabrielle does what Gabrielle wants, so Fleur watched from the sidelines when her best friend met all of the wrong men. Call it intuition, but Fleur could only see Harry and Hermione together.

Lavender's blue eyes narrowed. She leaned closer to the table as much as her pregnant bump would allow and said, "Hang on a moment. You said  _first._ Did you two already have another date?!"

The brunette's blush deepened to the shocked faces of her closest friends. She nodded and told them about the dinner date she and Harry had on Monday evening after work.

True to his word, Harry messaged Hermione. Gone were the ways of the owl for Harry reached her by text. They talked about everything and anything all throughout the weekend. In between chores and running errands, Hermione was on her phone messaging the Auror. Their conversations ranged from their favourite foods to the places they've been to. Hermione talked about the current book she was reading and was surprised Harry had already read it too. She felt so elated whenever her phone would let out the little chime. It didn't take her long to say yes when a message came through asking if she was available for dinner on Monday evening. They went to a lovely restaurant in Muggle London's Southbank district and walked the riverbank afterwards. He held her hand all throughout their walk and left her with a parting kiss in her living room. She was in bed when she received another text from him.

"Good night, Hermione. Thank you for a wonderful evening. May I see you again on Friday?"

She replied with a "Yes" before she fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

"My, my, my, Healer Granger," Lavender said teasingly. A Cheshire cat-like grin was on her face. "It seems like things are certainly progressing on that front."

Hermione blushed to her roots as Luna's soft giggle reached her ears. "I think it's sweet," the blonde said with a wistful smile. "They know what they want and they're not afraid to go for it."

Lavender and Fleur nodded their heads in agreement. Determined and driven were two of the first words Fleur would describe her two friends. They wouldn't have gotten to where they were in life without going for what they wanted. She looked at Hermione and thought of how the Muggleborn had to fight an uphill battle at L'Academie _._ Many professors still held prejudices against Muggleborns, thinking them not as skilled in magic like their half-blooded or pure-blooded counterparts. While this preconceived notion was mostly gone in Beauxbatons (and the rest of France), the progressive mentality hadn't quite reached the elite mastery school who prided itself in producing only the best and brightest. It was mostly because a lot of witches and wizards didn't find it  _necessary_  to obtain their masters, and many of those who entered through L'Academie's doors only did so because of familial obligations. So when Muggleborn Hermione Granger was admitted into the school, the staff didn't expect her to rise to the top of all of her classes. She shattered their prejudices in the best way possible and was immediately recruited into Paris' top hospital once she graduated.

And now, Hermione Jane Granger was the Chief Healer of St. Mungo's, the leading hospital in the whole British Isles. She was making waves in the British wizarding society for her progressive ideas and belief that combining non-magical techniques to remedy magical maladies was the next best thing. She put her belief into action when she treated the Auror Commander Harry Potter just weeks prior.

"I'm happy and so excited for you," Fleur said honestly. She reached across the table and grasped Hermione's hands. "I've never seen you like this before, Hermione. It's refreshing."

Hermione smiled appreciatively. "I'm excited too," she said. There was really no need to deny it to her closest friends. This  _thing_ with Harry had her feeling so light and carefree again. "I'm definitely  _scared_ , but excited," she admitted.

Lavender tsked. "If there's anybody who should be scared… it should be Harry. I have  _never_  seen him like this in all of the years I've known him. And trust me when I say that I've seen him in his worst. Merlin, I was there moments before he had his first kiss with Cho! But all this time, never had he expressed interest in anyone like how much he's clearly interested in  _you_."

If it were possible, Hermione would have blushed even deeper. She looked at her wristwatch and noticed the time.

"I need to go," she said, standing up. "I'll see you later when I'm back, maybe in a couple of hours or so."

"Have fun on your meeting with the Minister," Luna said in farewell.

Hermione smiled at the three women and grabbed her coat. She slung her bag over her shoulder and smoothed the dress she was wearing. She beamed at her friends and with a small wave, she departed.

Luna, Fleur, and Lavender watched her go. Once she was out of the door, the three witches all looked at each other. It took but a small twitch from the side of Lavender's mouth before they were giggling uncontrollably.

Harry and Hermione have no idea what hit them and their friends were eagerly anticipating what was to come next.

* * *

Hermione dusted the floo powder from her clothes when she emerged at the Ministry of Magic's grand atrium. She steadied herself in her high heels before looking at the sign post standing tall in the middle of the floor of arrivals. The magical post had arrows pointing in all directions and names of different Ministry individuals flashed on them. She saw the name of the Minister of Magic and followed the arrow's direction heading opposite of the lifts.

Some of the witches and wizards she passed by greeted her. Hermione didn't recognize all of them but she returned their hellos with a smile of her own. She was introduced as the new Chief Healer of St. Mungo's at Healer Doyle's retirement party where many staff of both the Ministry and St. Mungo's were invited. It was a huge gathering and was where Hermione first met the Minister of Magic and Head Auror.

She entered the Minister's offices after confirming her identity with the two Aurors guarding the door. She was led into a large waiting area where an elderly witch was sitting in front of a desk by a set of wooden doors. Mountains of paperwork were piled high on the desk in front of her. Hermione avoided the memos flying in and out of the office and approached the table.

"Hello, Evelyn," she greeted warmly.

The witch lifted her head from writing on a piece of parchment. She adjusted her glasses and beamed at Hermione when her surroundings cleared.

"Ms. Hermione!" Evelyn exclaimed with a smile. She looked at the grandfather clock on the opposite wall and her smile grew wider. Evelyn really liked this new, young healer. She was always punctual and often early. "Right on time, like always," she said with a small wink.

Hermione laughed. "I can't keep the Minister waiting. Is he free to see me now?" Hermione asked.

"Even if he isn't, I can make him free for you, dear," Evelyn replied kindly. "Go on in, I know he's been looking forward to talking to you."

"Thanks, Evelyn," Hermione said. She grasped the brass handles of the doors and pushed her way inside.

Minister Shacklebolt greeted her with a jovial exclamation of welcome. Hermione closed the doors behind her and went forward to shake his hand. He ushered her to sit on one of the cushioned chairs in front of his desk and, after some small talk about the weather, decided to dive right into business.

Hermione was very surprised when she received an owl from the Minister of Magic asking for a one-on-one meeting. She didn't hear anything about it from her boss so she surmised that the meeting wouldn't have anything to do with St. Mungo's. The owl didn't say anything about the topic of the meeting either, only asking her to meet him in his office at a certain time and day. Since saying no to the Minister of Magic wasn't something she wanted to do, Hermione made sure to clear her calendar for the requested time. She dressed more professionally than she would normally dress for the hospital and wondered what the meeting would be about.

Her questions were answered when Minister Shacklebolt told her of his plans. He detailed his vision in making wizarding Britain more  _Muggle-forward_. And, since the whole wizarding Britain would be difficult to tackle for day one, he said he planned on starting this reform within the Ministry.

Now, Hermione was surprised. One of the things she had to consider before accepting her new role at St. Mungo's was how she would be treated on the isles. It was known to all wizards and witches that Britain was still somewhat stuck in the medieval ages. Magical Britain still held so much importance on blood status than the other magical communities of Europe and North America. It was difficult to get rid of so much prejudice against Muggleborns when it was part of their history.

" _Progressive_  is the key word, Hermione," the Minister said. "I want my government to be a progressive government. We can no longer remain in the dark ages. We are part of the twenty-first century whether we like it or not!"

"But what made you decide to do this, Minister?" Hermione asked curiously. "I'll be honest and say that this was the last thing I expected of this meeting."

Minister Shacklebolt gave a small laugh. "Do you know how many more Muggleborns Hogwarts is admitting every year? The first year class is almost thirty percent Muggleborns. Do you know how many witches and wizards decide to marry  _outside_  of magic? The figures might surprise you, but it's  _a lot_. Magical Britain is finding less and less importance on blood status while Muggles and Muggleborns are influencing our society more and more," the Minister said. He stood from his seat and walked to one of the bookshelves lining the walls. "I'm a politician first, Ms. Granger, and I know that in order to remain in my job I need to  _embrace_  the inevitable future instead of fighting it. My predecessor did a shite job trying and just look at where he is now! The future is a society with Muggle influences intertwined with our rich magical history."

Hermione considered his words silently and carefully. He seemed to be honest enough and his words made sense. She understood that his first priority was for his government to remain in power, but he seemed to be doing a good job as a Minister anyway so Hermione had no opposition to that. "So why have you asked to meet with me then, Minister?" Hermione asked.

Minister Shacklebolt beamed at her question. "Because  _you_  are the best person to ask on how to proceed! I want to pick your brains, Healer Granger. I want to know what  _you_  think is the best approach to educating the Ministry in Muggle ways and integrating Muggle practices as part of our everyday lives. I hope that once we've introduced some of these ideas to the staff, acceptance and enthusiasm would come about naturally. So, what do you think?"

Hermione gave him a wry smile. "Minister, have you ever heard of ballpoint pens?"

After bouncing ideas off each other for over an hour, Minister Shacklebolt declared that it was time for them to stop for the day. But not before he gave Hermione a personal tour of the Ministry of Magic. Shacklebolt was impressed with the ideas the witch came up with. She suggested that a least-invasive approach would probably be best, since resentment from the staff might arise if their work was interrupted only to learn about Muggles. She said that instead of a formal "training" like Shacklebolt initially proposed, small  _suggestions_  to start using Muggle inventions would be better.

Ever the gentleman, Minister Shacklebolt carried her bag as he showed her the different parts of the Ministry. He showed her the Wizengamot circle as it stood empty between proceedings. She had read all about the Wizengamot, but he still explained that the body resembled that of the British House of Lords. He introduced her to the Undersecretary and the newly appointed Junior Undersecretary following the debacle of last week's arrest. They went to the lowest level of the Ministry and he showed her the Department of Mysteries, with its long and dark hallway and vaulted door at the end. She was most interested about this section but he laughed and said that even  _he_  didn't have the clearance to enter through the door. They met with the Head Unspeakable before Shacklebolt led her back closer to the surface.

They stopped at level two and Hermione found herself being led to the Head Auror's office. Shacklebolt explained that this level contained the Department of Magical Law Enforcement which housed the Auror Headquarters and Improper Use of Magic Division.

A tall man dressed in dark blue robes exited the hallway leading to the Auror Headquarters. His bright red hair was easily recognizable and Hermione waved at her adopted brother-in-law with a smile.

"Bill!" She cried. Bill Weasley grinned and hurried to where the pair was standing.

"Minister Shacklebolt," he greeted with a small nod. Shacklebolt gave him a nod in return. "And Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"The Minister is showing me around," she answered. "We had a meeting earlier but since I've only been to the Ministry once before, he thought I needed a tour."

"Right you are, Ms. Granger!" Minister Shacklebolt said in agreement.

"Well, don't let me keep you two, then. I'm actually on my way to see the trials. Maybe I'll see you around? Goodbye Minister, Hermione," Bill gave a small bow in farewell before he turned on his heels and headed for the lifts.

Hermione and the Minister walked together and turned in the direction Bill came from. Blocking the wide hallway were large wooden doors with a plaque reading AUROR HEADQUARTERS nailed on top. The Minister pushed the doors open and with a wave of his hand, showed Hermione the bullpen.

The large open space was buzzing with activity. Witches and wizards with their Auror badges pinned to their robes chatted and laughed and walked in between the low cubicles dominating most of the space. Those who noticed that the Minister came in greeted him and gave interested looks to the witch that was with him. Shacklebolt led Hermione down the side aisle and along a row of offices with glass walls. He steered her in the direction of the largest office at the far corner of the room and gave a satisfied grin when he saw that the Head Auror was inside. She scanned the bullpen hoping to see a familiar face, especially one with black hair and green eyes.

Shacklebolt rapped the glass door twice with his knuckles before he grabbed the handle and pushed it open. Head Auror Adam Windsor looked up from his seat and smiled at the visitors.

"The Minister and the Chief Healer! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked jovially. He stood from his seat and rounded the desk to shake the hands of his guests.

"Just visiting, Adam," Shacklebolt replied. "I'm showing Ms. Granger around the Ministry and thought that she might be interested in seeing the Auror Headquarters. Merlin knows it's always exciting in here."

"Ah, showing her the cream of the crop, eh, Kingsley?" Windsor asked as he winked at Hermione. She gave a soft smile while she listened to the two men banter. "Actually, you picked the perfect time to visit. The trials have just started. That should be interesting to see."

Recalling what Bill mentioned earlier, Hermione asked, "What are the trials?"

"The Auror Headquarters work closely with the Auror Academy. Therefore, after every end-of-term at the Academy, the students of its top classes are sent here to undergo tests that the Headquarters have built. It's a good way for the students to learn and a good opportunity for us to scout for incoming talent," Windsor replied.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in interest. "What types of tests are they given?" she asked curiously.

"Anything goes. Logical tests, physical tests, magical duels, deduction, flying… anything that an Auror would need to know to succeed are up for trial. They are designed by our three commanding Aurors," Windsor said. He watched as the witch's eyes lit up with excitement.

"That sounds fascinating," Hermione breathed. She turned her gaze to Shacklebolt. "Minister, do you mind if we make the trials the last stop of our tour?"

"Absolutely not, Ms. Granger," Shacklebolt immediately replied. "That sounds like a fantastic idea. Adam, would you like to join us?"

The Head Auror was already using his wand to put away his paperwork and tidy his desk. He flicked his wand one more time and the lights dimmed in his office. "I was just about to go there myself. Let's go, I'll show you the way."

The gymnasium was located at the farthest corner of the Ministry of Magic's level one. Hermioned noticed that a lot of people seemed to be heading in that direction and the Minister of Magic, Chief Healer, and Head Auror fell into step with the other Ministry workers. Many greeted the two men who were with Hermione and wondered who this other witch was. She felt the stares and saw the whispers. She held her head up high and walked confidently in between the Minister and Head Auror into the gymnasium.

It was a much larger space than what she was led to believe from seeing it outside, no doubt due to magic. There were stands all around the expansive, oval-shaped room and the walls rose to such a staggering height that Hermione couldn't even see the ceiling. It was enchanted to look like the open air outside, slightly gloomy and full of clouds, that Hermione assumed it was because of the flying trials the Head Auror said might occur. Right in the middle of the room a boxing ring was set up, and Hermione could see two figures on the ring exchanging blows and punches. There was a group of about ten men and women waiting on the wings wearing some sort of uniform and closely observing the fight.

The gymnasium was so quiet as everyone watched the match. As the Minister led them to seats near the front of the stands, Head Auror Windsor leaned close to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "They're doing hand-to-hand combat right now. The people in the grey uniform are the Academy students. They're fighting against one of our commanders."

Hermione kept her eyes trained on the match as she nodded. "No magic?" She asked.

Windsor gave a nod. "No magic, purely physical strength and agility," he replied.

They reached their seats near the front and many people around whispered their hellos once again. Hermione was finally able to see clearly who was in the ring and she gave a jerk of surprise when she realized one of the men was Harry.

He moved gracefully and fluidly as he dodged and evaded the punches and kicks the student was throwing at him. He was in the defensive as he swiped away at the jabs but not striking with his own. His arms were raised in front of his face to protect his head from a punch that could potentially end the fight if the much bigger and burlier student managed a hit.

Her stomach fluttered as she watched him move. Merlin, he really  _should_ be arrested for being too damn attractive. His hair was in delicious disarray, his face tight with concentration, and his eyes fierce with the intensity of the fight. Sweat dripped from his forehead but he showed no signs of being tired.

Then, with sudden deliberate and sharp movements, Auror Commander Harry Potter went on the offensive. He swiped away an incoming jab and returned with a fast strike. The student was forced to dodge one way before Harry's uppercut connected with his jaw. The student staggered backwards, caught in surprise by the onslaught and barely put his hands up before another one of Harry's punches got him on his cheek. A high round-house kick from the Auror which connected with the student's chest ended the match. The student fell on his back, disoriented, and raised his right hand in defeat.

"Yield! I yield!" He cried.

There was a moment of pause before all spectators erupted in applause. Up on the ring, Harry relaxed his stance and grinned. He approached the student and held out his right hand to help him back onto his feet.

"Good fight, Matthew!" The Auror said. Matthew grabbed his outstretched forearm and used it to right himself. Harry thumped his back as two other students helped Matthew off the ring.

The Auror didn't even glance at the crowd of spectators and only focused on the students. "That was a really good sparring demonstration we just had," his voice said clearly. "Anyone have any observations? Takeaways? Should Matthew or I have done something differently during the fight?"

Many of the students raised their hands. They analyzed the fight and gave suggestions on how Harry or Matthew could have done something differently. They discussed the two different techniques. Harry was so engaged in the discussion that Hermione found it so fascinating. Not once did he even glance at the people on the stands and he gave his full attention to the Academy students.

Beside her, the Minister leaned close to say to the Head Auror who was on her other side, "Potter's looking real good, Adam."

Windsor thoughtfully nodded. "I thought he'd be out for the count for much longer considering what happened. But you wouldn't even know he was in the hospital for days if you look at him now. Thank you again, Ms. Granger."

Hermione only gave a soft smile and watched the proceedings.

After about five minutes of discussion, Harry asked, "So, who's next?"

As he waited for the students to present their next champion, Harry drank from his water bottle and wiped away at the sweat on his forehead. He noticed that the trials had garnered some outside spectators, but he didn't mind. Such a thing would usually happen anyway when the Academy students visit. As long as they didn't interfere with the trials and stayed away from his boxing ring, he could care less that they were there. Still feeling unsatisfied at the heat he was feeling, he grabbed the hem of his long sleeve shirt and removed it in one swift movement. He took the bottle and poured some of its contents on his head. He closed his eyes and savoured the feel of cool water on his skin.

At the stands, Hermione felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. She silently willed herself to not blush but she knew it was too late. She felt the warmth take root in her stomach before it spread over her entire system. She felt flushed as her eyes devoured the man on the ring and vowed to commit the image to memory.

His wet hair became even more in disarray when he ran his hand through it. Rivulets of water and sweat dripped onto his broad shoulders before cascading down the hard muscles of his chest. Hermione followed the droplet's path with her eyes, down to his hard stomach, before catching on the material of the trousers riding low on his hips.

She gulped and was thankful when something else drew her attention from Harry. The students seemed to have decided amongst themselves and another male, smaller and more compact than Matthew this time, climbed his way onto the boxing ring.

The Auror and the student went to the centre of the ring and shook hands. Then, the fight began.

It was different this time. Instead of only evading blows and being on the defensive, Harry was aggressive. Fast strikes and jabs kept his opponent's arms raised in defence. Hermione was absolutely mesmerized by his movements. He looked lethal, his taut muscles coiling and uncoiling as his body moved with such grace and intent.

The student was able to get a punch out and Hermione's heart thumped when Harry just managed to avoid the fist aimed at his nose. The Auror ducked and swiped his leg out, forcing the student to quickly jump over it or fall. Soon he was upright again, all ready with an onslaught of punches for his opponent.

The fight ended quickly. This student was smaller and quicker than the previous one so he was able to dodge the attacks of the Auror. However, he didn't have the strength to back up the punches he was throwing or remain steady for when Harry's blows connected. The student was downed when Harry sent a kick which landed on the student's side.

The spectators applauded again but Hermione remained silent. Her heart was beating so fast at the performance she just saw. Seeing Harry do  _that_ was both frightening and reassuring. She knew that people needed to have a lot of skill to be an Auror. They needed to be smart, magically intelligent, and wise. She knew they needed to be physically fit too, but she didn't realize they needed to be  _that_ fit. She had assumed that, because they could use magic to do pretty much anything, the physical expectations wouldn't be so high for an Auror. But what a shock that would be to any real opponent! Hermione imagined Harry decking some dark wizard on the nose instead of retaliating with a spell and smiled.

She was broken from her reverie by the two men beside her standing. Head Auror Windsor offered her his hand and she took it with a smile. When they were all on their feet, the Head Auror commented that they had taken a small break for they were changing the trials. Minister Shacklebolt said that he wanted to quickly greet Auror Potter to commend him for the fights.

Hermione felt her heart thumping against her chest as they led her to the group of Academy students congregated beside the boxing ring. It was easy to spot the Auror talking amongst them as he was the only one not wearing the uniform. The students near the back of the group respectfully made way for the approaching trio.

"Auror Potter!" Minister Shacklebolt said in a loud greeting. Harry's head jerked towards their group in surprise and Hermione felt herself blush when his gaze settled on her. "Wonderful fighting as always," he commended, stretching out his hand.

"Thank you, Minister," Harry replied as he returned the handshake. His eyes couldn't help but drift to the smaller woman in between the Minister and his boss. He had no idea what she was doing there but it was a pleasant surprise seeing her at his work. She looked absolutely breathtaking in that dark red dress and heels. The dress had a wide neck exposing her delicate collarbones. Her hair was tied in a low chignon at the base of her neck and Harry found himself imagining how it would be like to undo her bun and run his hands through her hair.

"Auror Potter," Hermione said softly. She offered her hand as well and he took it quickly. His burning gaze and the fact that she was standing close enough to see all the details of his body was making her feel warm all over. It was nothing she hadn't seen before - he  _was_  on her operating table just weeks ago - but seeing him like this, already so strong and abled and incredibly  _sexy,_  was doing something weird to her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as he held her hand just a little bit longer than required.

"Healer Granger," he greeted in turn. His mouth twitched at her blush. They hadn't explicitly made their relationship (or rather, the  _beginning_  of their relationship) public aside from telling their closest friends. His Aurors knew they went on a date but he had certainly not told them the outcome of the date. He liked having her to himself and his eyes darkened a little bit at the other ways he would love to have her too.

"You're never one to go easy on these Academy students, Potter," Windsor said with a satisfied nod. He turned his attention to the students watching them. "Work hard, you lot. I've seen some amazing performances during these trials and I can assure you that we  _are_  taking notes. Keep at it and soon we'll see some of you here in the HQ."

"Well, Ms. Granger, I think that concludes our tour for today," Minister Shacklebolt said softly in her ear. Hermione nodded. "Windsor, Potter, pardon our leave as I escort Healer Granger to the exits. Good seeing you two," Shacklebolt told the Aurors.

She smiled and bid goodbye to them with a small wave.

Harry had to refrain himself from reaching out to her so he simply nodded his head. His eyes caught Hermione's one last time before she and the Minister turned around and headed for the door. His gaze remained trained on her until she disappeared from sight.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Head Auror Windsor smirked at his reaction. It was fun seeing his protégé so smitten and Adam was glad his affections were directed towards the ever level-headed, smart, and beautiful Chief Healer Granger.

* * *

**Brighton, UK**

A small pop was heard in a quiet, back-alley street. Two men seemed to have appeared from the darkness and their footsteps carried them towards a metal door which opened and then swung close behind them.

The inside was dimly lit from a lightbulb hanging on a cord. One of them grabbed a wooden stick from the pocket of his tailored coat. After a swish and small mumble, bright light erupted from the end of his wand.

"You're not a  _Muggle_ , Livingston," he said to another man sitting on the lone table in the room. "You  _can_ make light. I can't stand the dark."

He rose from his seat and approached the two men. "It's best not to draw any attention to us," Anthony Livingston said. He held out his hand, first to the man with the wand and then to his companion. "Thank you for meeting me, though I  _must_ ask you to turn that down."

The man who cast the  _Lumos_  eyed Livingston critically. After a brief pause, he muttered the counterspell and the room was plunged into darkness again, save for the lightbulb.

"This isn't how you should treat your guests," the man said in a haughty and mocking voice. "Now, why is it that you wanted to meet with me? The last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me instead."

Livingston looked at The Collector and took in his perfectly chiseled face and his perfectly coiffed hair. He was younger than what Anthony expected, but then again, he didn't expect the man would actually meet him face to face.

"You better answer correctly," The Collector continued tauntingly. "One wrong move and I won't hesitate to do with you what I wished I did to  _Potter_ that same evening. Tread carefully, Livingston, and don't try to play games. My men have this place surrounded."

The Collector had spat out the name Potter and Livingston smiled.

"He is precisely why I asked you here tonight," Livingston responded, and The Collector's perfectly arched eyebrow arched even higher. "You and I have a common enemy, and I think it's best that we work together to stamp that down once and for all."

A smirk formed on The Collector's handsome face. "Go on, I'm listening."

* * *

Hermione looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She pursed her lips and eyed her outfit critically. She was wearing a dark grey knitted dress which reached the middle of her calves. There was a line of buttons down one leg and half of them were opened creating a slit up one thigh. She wore sheer black stockings underneath her dress and black heeled ankle boots. She liked her outfit and quickly tied her hair in a high ponytail as the doorbell rang.

Hurriedly she grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the door. She was already smiling as she made her way through her home. She hadn't seen Harry since she was at the Ministry and was looking forward to their date. They had messaged each other after their meeting and he had commented how surprised he was to see her at his work. Then, he said that he thought she looked beautiful. Hermione commended him on the fights she witnessed and expressed interest in the other trials. He called her after that, and they spent the night talking about the other Auror Commanders' tests for the students. He operated in such a fascinating world and she was eager to learn more about it.

She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Her heart thumped when she caught sight of him standing just behind her door. He was wearing denim trousers, a plain white t-shirt, and a black jacket. He gave her that ear-splitting grin and she grinned back. She could feel the warmth spreading across her cheeks. He looked  _really_  good.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted.

"Hello," Harry replied. His piercing gaze roamed over her face and body as he took in her outfit. He stepped towards her and circled her waist with his arms. Then, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful, Hermione," he said softly into her ear. He just about groaned when he felt her shiver against him before her arms circled his neck.

"Thank you. And you look pretty good yourself," she said with a smile. With slightly reddened cheeks, she gave him a soft peck on the lips. She played with his hair as she asked, "So what do we have planned for tonight?"

Harry peered at her and felt all stress and worry leave his system. She always managed to make him feel so at ease. She had such a calming presence around her that shifted the mood of the space she was occupying to the positive. "Well… how about I cook for you?" He asked.

Her lips curved into a playful smile. "I didn't take you for a cook, Auror Potter," she said.

His grip tightened around her waist as he winked. "I'm not, but I do know how to cook a couple of  _really_  good dishes. How does pasta and garlic bread sound?"

"Delicious," Hermione replied. "Should I bring anything? Maybe some wine?"

Harry immediately shook his head. "Just bring yourself, Healer Granger," he said. He let go of her waist and grabbed the coat draped on her arm. He offered her the coat and helped her put it on. Hermione watched as he tied the sash around her waist and straightened the collars. "We'll have to apparate outside as I haven't made any modifications to the wards yet. It's chilly."

Hermione smiled at the small promise in his words.  _Yet_. He hadn't modified his wards  _yet_ , but did that mean that he planned to? To include her?

Her arm found its home at the crook of his arm. He made sure the front door was locked behind them. He squeezed her close and with a bang, apparated them.

Hermione found herself transported to a park. Harry had apparated them in between a grove of trees yet the sounds of the busy city still reached her ears. Looking around her, Hermione found that she recognized where she was.

"Hyde Park?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and carefully led Hermione to the path near where they apparated. The people who saw them emerge from the trees didn't seem to mind and continued about their way. They soon joined the steady stream of people walking in the park enjoying the cool, night air as Harry led them to the park's southwest entrance.

The city was abuzz around them. Kensington Road was busy especially as it was a Friday night. There were many people out on the streets and Harry's arm wound around her waist keeping her close. He led her south on Queen's Gate and then down one of its side streets. Hermione's eyes took in the beautiful architecture of the buildings around her. The handsome brick faces of the houses and the blooms leading up to their front doors were inviting. Harry steered her across the street and down another road. The sounds of the cars and buses from the main road have gone and a quiet calm settled over them. The row houses on this street had white-bricked faces and iron-wrought railings led up to their entrances.

The uniformity of the street was broken up by the different coloured doors. He led her down the middle of the street and up a set of stairs lined with small potted plants. He grasped the brass handle of the dark red door with one hand and then took hold of her hand with the other. He murmured a spell and Hermione felt the faintest brush of his magic against her own. Then he smiled and opened the door.

"Welcome to my home, Hermione," he said as he led her inside.

The inside of the row house wasn't what she had expected. She didn't really know what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't the bright, open space and the warm tones on the walls. As soon as she stepped through the front door, she could see everything that was on the main floor. It was similar to her own home in that one room led to another. Immediately to her left was a large entertainment and family room whose main feature was a gorgeous bay window looking out onto the street. There was a cozy bench built into the bottom of that window while bookcases lined either side. The family room became the dining room which then became the kitchen. To the right of the main hallway were the staircases leading down to the bottom and up the other floors as well as some closed doors which she assumed to be closet spaces and the loo. At the back of the house she could see another entertainment room of sorts with sliding glass doors leading out to the backyard. And above her, situated right above the tall staircase, was a skylight. She could see the clear, night sky and the smallest sliver of the crescent moon through the glass.

"Your home is beautiful," Hermione commented as Harry helped her remove her coat. He smiled and hung their coats on the hooks by the door. Following his lead, she took off her boots and donned some slippers. He offered her his hand and she took it with a smile.

He led her through the main floor while describing the layout of his house. He said that most of the living areas were on the main floor. She gasped when she caught a glimpse of the backyard which was no doubt enchanted since there was no way that large of an open space would be available in London. He grinned wickedly and said that it was one of the perks he actually took advantage of as a Ministry employee. He explained that he and a lot of his friends love to play pick-up games of Quidditch out in his backyard. The bottom floor was connected to the garage and laundry area while the second floor was where the guest bedrooms were as well as another small entertainment room. The top-most floor was the master suite with his bedroom and office.

She sat on one of the tall chairs surrounding his kitchen island and watched as he popped the bread pan into the oven. He winked at her as he put a pound of dry spaghetti into a pot of boiling water to cook. As the pasta was cooking, he splashed a skillet with some oil and soon, the very fragrant and delicious smell of cooking pancetta wafted into the air.

"That smells incredible," Hermione said as she took a sip of the wine Harry gave her.

"And it will taste incredible, I hope," Harry said with a grin. "Teddy absolutely loves spaghetti carbonara so I've gotten quite good at cooking it."

Hermione smiled at the mention of his godson. Harry told her that he was the godfather of Teddy Lupin, the son of one of his closest friends who had passed away during the war. Hermione knew about Remus Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, before though she did not know the tragic tale of them leaving their son behind. It was a surprise to her when she learned that Harry was very close to the couple and was the guardian of their son. But Harry wasn't interested in hiding Teddy from her. In fact, it was clear to Hermione that Teddy was one of Harry's top priorities. He talked about the boy with so much devotion and love that Hermione was eagerly waiting to meet him herself.

As she watched the man cooking and glimpsed the picture frames hung on the wall, Hermione realized that there were so many layers to Harry Potter. On one hand, he was the tough Auror Commander who hunted down dark wizards. He was skilled with his wand and deadly with his fist like she saw earlier that week. He was lethal when necessary and absolutely ruthless when fighting. There was also that one nagging thing which she kept at the back of her mind. He was brought to her hospital bloodied and bruised but he hadn't told her why. Sure, they were still very new to this relationship but already the fear of seeing him like that again haunted her. She looked at Harry as he stirred the boiling water and softly hummed to himself. In such a short amount of time, he had already started to mean so much to Hermione.

Harry Potter may be the Auror Commander people revered, the one whom people called their saviour, and a common household name, but she was also starting to know the other side of him. He was the present best friend, the loving godfather, and - Hermione blushed at the thought - her sweetest date. He laughed easily, listened intently, and made her feel like the most important person in the room. He had a great sense of humour, was whip smart, and it seemed like he was a good cook too.

He cooked and they talked about Teddy. Harry told her that his godson was visiting him that weekend. He planned on taking Teddy to the Natural History Museum since the boy loved looking at the dinosaurs. He pointed at a large stuffed t-rex making its home at one corner of the living room and Hermione laughed. Soon, Harry had their food ready. There were two plates topped with freshly cooked spaghetti carbonara with garlic bread on the side. He sat next to Hermione on the kitchen island and nodded his head urging her to take the first bite of their food.

Hermione grabbed her fork and looked at Harry with a small, mischievous smile. She speared the utensil into the hill of spaghetti and twirled her fork around. When she had grabbed a good amount, she brought the bite into her mouth. Her eyes widened at the taste and Harry snickered at her shocked look. The carbonara was actually  _really_  good and while she didn't expect him to be  _terrible_  at cooking, she wasn't expecting that it would be so delicious.

"Wow," Hermione said, after she had swallowed her first bite. She took a drink of Pinot and closed her eyes to savour the taste. She blinked them open and grinned. "There's certainly more to you than meets the eye," she said cheekily to his delighted look. "This is fantastic." Already she was making herself another bite.

Harry laughed aloud and grabbed his fork as well. The topic of conversation was on food now as they ate. They talked about their favourite foods and Hermione's weakness for wine. Then the topic shifted to breakfast and brunch and they had a silly argument on what "brunch" actually meant. Hermione was on the camp that any food eaten between ten in the morning and two in the afternoon is brunch, while Harry was on the side that brunch is a type of food which can be had anytime in the day.

It was  _easy_ , this  _thing_ between them. They had so much chemistry that they talked with ease and laughed with ease. There were no pretenses and no false facades. Hermione felt truly and utterly  _herself_ towards him and Harry did so as well. He listened as she narrated a story about her and Fleur while they were in school and watched at how she was so animated. She spoke with her hands and he found it so charming.

_Merlin_ , he was done for.

She ended the story with a giggle and Harry smiled widely. Noticing that her plate was empty, Harry said, "I've got a surprise for you."

Her interest was piqued and she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yep," he responded playfully. He stood from his seat and cleared their empty plates. Then, he opened the refrigerator door and rummaged inside. Hermione tried to see what it was that he was getting but Harry had already righted himself with something in his hand.

He set in front of her a medium sized mason jar filled to the brim with layered cream and cake. The tiramisu was topped with sprinkled cocoa and Hermione's mouth watered at the sight. Tiramisu was…

"Your favourite," Harry said, setting the dessert in front of her. He had a spoon in his hand.

"This looks  _sinful_ ," Hermione said, looking at the cake wide-eyed. She had never indulged in sweets when she was younger since her parents were dentists. But when she tasted authentic tiramisu for the first time when she went to Italy with Fleur and Gabrielle in between her third and fourth years, her life had been changed. She craved the dessert often and considered it a real treat.

Harry brandished the spoon in his hand and scooped some of the cake. He offered the bite to Hermione who looked at it with a pause. After giving it a second of thought, she looked at Harry as she opened her mouth to take the bite. She closed her lips around the spoon and felt her eyes close in pleasure. The cake was  _so good_  that she let out a little moan as she savoured the sweet and bitter taste on her tongue.

Harry felt his eyes darken at the witch in front of him. He slid the spoon from her mouth and watched as Hermione licked her lips. She opened her eyes and grinned. "Delicious," she murmured.

He wanted a taste. Harry set the spoon down on the kitchen counter and crushed his lips against Hermione's. She gasped and that was enough for him to enter with his tongue. She moaned and wound her arms around his neck drawing him closer. He wasn't sitting any longer. He was standing in front of her with one hand at the back of her chair and the other hand braced against the marble countertop. Their tongues battled for dominance and it was only their shortness of breath that made them draw for air. Their heads stayed mere millimetres apart and their noses brushed against each other's.

"You're right," Harry whispered, a smile forming in his lips. "It really was  _delicious_."

His eyes were bright with intensity. There were so many emotions flashing through those emerald orbs and Herrmione found herself wanting to know every single one of them. She wanted to know all of his secrets and all of his deepest desires. She wanted to know all the reasons behind his smile and she wanted to  _be_  one of those reasons as well. She wanted  _him_  just as he was and just as he  _is_.

Her lips moved to tell him her wish. "I want you," she whispered.

Harry gasped but it was now Hermione's turn to cover his lips with her own. She tugged his head to bring him closer and they were kissing again. Tentative and soft this time, savouring each other's tastes with no hurry in mind. His strong forearms surrounded her waist and Hermione found herself being hoisted up from her chair and on top of the marble island. Harry laid his hands on either side of her, locking her in place as his body moved between her parted legs.

Their lips never broke contact. Hermione combed her hands through his hair, giddy with excitement that she was finally able to do what she had been wanting to do for a long time. Harry ran his hand across a nylon-covered leg from calf to thigh, wishing that it was bare skin instead.

He had fallen so fast and so quickly and he really didn't mind a single bit. This woman in front of him was the embodiment of his dreams. She was smart and kind and so beautiful and lovely. She was genuine and true and he truly and utterly felt like himself around her. Never had he felt such strong feelings towards anybody before. She had managed to break his walls down so quickly without even trying. He already cared so much about her, already wanted more of her, already felt himself falling in lo-

His thoughts were broken by the kisses on his skin. The little minx trailed kisses from his mouth, to his chin, and was now raining kisses on his neck.

"Merlin, Hermione," he groaned. He felt her smile against him before her teeth clamped down on his neck and sucked. He was electrified with passion and his arms tightened around her. "If you continue that I  _won't_  be able to control myself," he breathed.

She pulled away then and he almost cried from the loss. But, she looked him in the eye, her amber brown eyes boring deep into his soul. She smiled and said, "I  _don't_   _want_  you to."

His eyes darkened and his breathing grew laboured. "Are you  _sure_?" He asked.

Her hand, now on his chest, stroke him reassuringly. She nodded her head again and looked up at him, so full of confidence and trust. " _Yes_ , Harry. I'm sure."

He just about growled with want. The Auror wound her legs around his waist and lifted her arse from the countertop with his strong hands, carrying her. Hermione felt herself grow warm at his show of strength as he walked them towards the stairs.

Her hands and her lips were everywhere. She was kissing his ear, raking his hair, removing his shirt and throwing it on the dining table as they walked past. Then her hands were on his bare chest, stroking the muscles and memorizing every curve and line of his body. He was so beautiful and so perfect, like a statue carved with such precision and care to depict one of the ancient gods.

Harry shivered at her touches and whispered, "I'm going to drop you if you keep at that."

Hermione threw her head back and giggled, exposing the long column of her throat. Harry smiled as he saw his opportunity and attacked her bare neck. She gasped in his arms, and he momentarily stopped climbing the stairs to set her down on one of the steps. Her body draped over the steps and he loomed over her, pressing his hard body against her softness. His attack on her neck was relentless, biting and nipping and sucking on her skin leaving her breathless. He drew back and admired the mark he created on her collarbone. His hands were stroking her legs again and he groaned when they met the smooth material of her nylons. "These  _need_  to come off," he said gruffly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and grabbed the hem of her dress. She shimmied underneath him to raise the hem to her waist. His eyes darkened when her long, shapely legs encased in black sheers came into full view. She grabbed the band of her stockings and peeled them off in one quick pull. Harry's breath stilled when he saw her knickers and he let out a surprised laugh when she covered herself again with her dress. "There. They're off," she said.

He picked her up again and carried her with her bare legs around his waist. One arm was on her bum to keep her up while the other kept running smooth patterns on her leg. Hermione felt the wall behind her back and she realized that they'd finally reached the second floor landing. Harry pressed her against the hard surface so his hands were free to untie her hair. He ran his hands through her now tumble of curls and whispered into her ear, "I've been wanting to do this since I saw you at the Ministry."

Hermione moaned not only from his words but because Harry rocked his body against her front. His erection was hard and she could feel it rubbing against her inner thighs. She felt his hands against her arse now, squeezing her flesh and rubbing her bum through the material of her dress.

He made quick work of her dress. She didn't know how he did it but he managed to take it off while she remained against the wall with her legs locked around his waist. Vaguely she recalled him throwing her dress to the side before his body molded against hers once again. She may only be in her bra and knickers now, but the heat emanating from Harry's body kept her hot. He picked her up and they were off again, climbing the last flight of stairs to his bedroom, her hands touching and caressing whatever they could and her head thrown back as Harry nipped at her neck.

Hermione felt the cool sheets of the bed behind her and only then did she realize that they'd arrived at their destination. Harry loomed over her, his eyes alight with so much passion and intensity that she found herself smiling.

He wanted  _this_.

He wanted  _her_.

She could see it and she could  _feel_  it. In his caresses, in his kisses, in his tender strokes of her cheek and in the way he smiled at her right now.

"You're beautiful," Harry murmured, looking at her in somewhat of an awe.

And she really was. Creamy and supple skin so soft and tender to his touch. The brightest brown eyes with specks of gold and amber. The softest lips known to men, currently bruised and red from his kisses and curved into an inviting smile. Her curly brown hair the colour of the most sinful chocolate was splayed on his bed like a halo. His mouth quirked at the thought. He recalled how he thought she was an angel when he first saw her at the hospital, but the lack of a halo was what convinced him the vision he saw was more of a siren luring him into the depths of hell. Oh, how far they've come, for now he's convinced she was nothing short of an angel and this truly was  _heaven_.

"What are you grinning about?" Hermione asked, tracing his jaw with her finger.

"Just thinking about how wonderful you are," Harry replied. "And how wonderful  _this_  is."

She looked at him coyly before using force to shove him from on top of her and onto his back. She straddled his waist, and looked at his shocked face slyly. "We're only getting started, Mr. Potter," she said.

Her eyes were glinting with such mischief and such confidence as she unclasped her bra. Harry's eyes darkened as he looked at the witch on top of him, his hands tightening on her creamy thighs as he watched the bra fall from her arms. As soon as she threw the fabric to his bedroom floor, his hands were on her beasts. She gasped as he tested their weight and cupped each mound with his hands. The pads of his thumbs stroked over her nipples and they hardened into small stones.

She moaned at his ministrations. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he drove her crazy with his fingers. Her eyes had closed in pleasure and she felt his touch stop momentarily. Harry moved them so his back was against the headboard before his hands were back on her beasts.

Then Hermione felt something hot and wet close around one of her peaks and she cried out in pleasure. Harry's hands were now splayed on her back, keeping her body in place for his mouth to play with her beasts. Her head fell backwards as Harry nipped and sucked on her nipples, alternating between the two twin peaks.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned. She was impossibly wet now and against her arse she could feel his hard erection. Her hands tugged and pulled at his hair as his mouth drove her crazy.

Her head was thrown back in ecstasy and Harry took this time to lavish her neck with attention once again. His hands have moved down to cup her arse still in their black silk covering.

"We're still wearing far too many clothes," he said in playful indignation against her skin. Hermione half moaned and half laughed when Harry dipped his hands underneath the waistband of her underwear and squeezed her bum.

He murmured a spell Hermione didn't recognize. Her eyes widened when she felt the last bit of silk disappear from her body and she knew that Harry had disappeared the boxers he was wearing as well. She grew even hotter at his display of wandless magic to rid them of their clothing. This man was  _truly_  something else, and Hermione told him that earning a laugh from the Auror before he moaned when she took hold of his ear in between her teeth and sucked.

He flipped them over and loomed over her. He looked at her and smiled, earning himself a smile back from the witch beneath him. He nudged her legs apart and dragged a finger across her centre. Harry watched as Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth formed into a silent gasp. Up and down he stroked her slit, coating his finger with her essence. His finger slowly entered her warm, wet heat and Hermione moaned.

"Harry," she whispered, his name escaping in a deep sigh.

Satisfied that she was fully ready for him, Harry positioned his thick length at her entrance. He was fully erect now and rock hard. The tip of his member brushed against the outside of her folds and Hermione's eyes opened to look at him. She gave him an encouraging nod and he pushed.

They both moaned when he entered her. The feeling was incredible as he felt her wetness engulf his length. He stopped with only the tip inside of her allowing her to adjust to his size. When her hips moved below him, Harry drove himself home and fully sheathed his cock inside.

"Oh my god," came a ragged whimper from Hermione. He was so big and so hard inside of her and it felt so  _good_. Her hands clawed at his back trying to bring him even closer and it was all of the encouragement Harry needed.

Painfully slow, he started moving. He drew his length out, leaving her almost completely, and with powerful hips he thrusted back in. Their names came out in gasps and filled his bedroom like a chant. Sweat coated their bodies as their hips met each other over and over and over again in a steady rhythm.

The feel of her tight, wet heat squeezing his cock was incredible. Her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest every time he plunged into her. He silenced her gasps with a passionate kiss and Hermione drove her hands into his hair.

" _Fuck_ , babe, you feel so good…" he murmured against her lips. Her reply was a deep moan as he felt her walls tighten around his member.

He knew he couldn't last for much longer. Harry got on his knees and held onto Hermione's thighs. He drew her legs around his waist and held onto her hips with a vice-like grip. This new angle allowed him to piston his hips faster than before. The cries of his name only sped up his thrusts and he looked at the witch writhing wantonly below him.

She was fully engulfed in the haze of passion. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she gasped and moaned. Her hands were fisted on his sheets and her head kept thrashing from side to side, splaying her curls against his bed like a crown of vines.

Harry reached between them and thumbed her engorged clit. Hermione's eyes snapped open as his finger made vicious strokes across the hardened bud. She just about screamed his name as she came.

"Harry!" she cried loudly as she fell over the edge. Her body arched, thrusting her breasts into the air as she orgasmed.

The feel of her walls squeezing him mercilessly and the sight of her losing control were what made Harry fall right along with her. His hips jerked as he found his own release, his head bowing to his chest like a fallen angel's as he emptied himself inside of her.

His thrusts slowed and his grip on her thighs loosened. Utterly spent, Harry removed himself from her heat and they both groaned at the loss of contact. He laid down on the bed beside her and immediately engulfed her in his arms. Hermione turned to him and burrowed into his side.

"That was…" Harry began, not quite knowing what the proper word was to summarize what he was feeling. Wonderful? Fantastic? Great? She murmured something into his chest which he couldn't quite hear. "What was that, Hermione?"

She turned to look at him with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. "I  _said_  that it was incredible."

"Incredible, eh?" Harry asked slyly with a boyish grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully poked his side.

They showered together after that, though Harry's wandering hands made sure they were in the shower for  _far_  longer than Hermione intended since he definitely planned to keep them there for a while. Still naked but far less sweaty this time, Harry and Hermione fell back into bed.

He drew her close to him as soon as their bodies hit the pillows. She felt so good in his arms, like their bodies were  _made_  to  _fit_. He also smelled his scent on her; smelled his shampoo in her hair and the fragrance of his soap on her body. It made him smile, for it was just another testament that she was  _his_.

"Will you stay?" Harry asked softly into her ear. The night?  _Forever_? Preferably the latter, though Harry didn't say it.

Hermione turned around so she was facing him and Harry was struck at how beautiful she looked. Backdropped by the soft glow of his bedroom lights, Harry saw her shining eyes and the small smile gracing her lips. She laid a hand on his cheek and she leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Of course I'll stay," Hermione replied.

He grinned and sent a silent prayer to all the gods that it was for  _forever_. Because as Hermione's breathing steadied and she fell asleep in his arms, Harry knew that he was a goner. They've only known each other for a couple of weeks but already it felt like he had known her his whole life. And cared for her his whole life. And…

_Loved_  her his whole life.

As he joined her in slumber, Harry wished that he'd be given the chance.


End file.
